The Journey of a Pawn
by whitelightningstudios7
Summary: This is the story of how one young man entered into his sophomore year of high school and becomes one of the greatest devil warriors thanks to the help of one girl who noticed him above all of those whom she deemed worthy of the gift that she has now given him. (Not from the perspective of Issei, rather a**Original Character**, the anime characters first appear in chapter 10.)
1. Chapter 1: My Real Life Chess Game

Chapter 1. My Real Life Chess Game.

My name is Eric Grayson, and I'm going to tell you about how I got to where I am today. Three years ago, I was just a normal high school sophomore, puberty had risen as to be expected. It was the first day of the school year and I had woke up late. I quickly darted out of bed and got dressed into one of my normal outfits, a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of athletic jeans. I ran to my mother's master bathroom as her job as a security guard required her to leave early. The red rug that covers my home's floor sunk underneath my body's weight as I just let my body create loud thuds through the house. When I entered the bathroom, my everglade green eyes caught my mess of luxurious brown hair that the mirror was generous enough to give. I immediately turn on the faucet by turning the hot water knob, using the water that fell into the sink to wet down my hair. After that, I started brushing my brown stained teeth. I brushed off the stains because I had drunk a cup of coffee every day ever since my dad, who is now deceased, had taken me to a coffee shop down the road from my house. I grabbed my tube of mint toothpaste and applied some to my toothbrush. As I began to brush my teeth, the stains that had plagued my teeth had lightened up, leaving them only with a light brown tint. This made me glad that I had paid the extra fifty cents for the whitening toothpaste. Once I had got done in the bathroom, I picked up my backpack that I had set on my office chair the night before. When I grabbed it, I stubbed the big toe on my right foot on my oak office desk that I do my homework on. I hopped a couple feet due to my toe being in pain. I look over near my bed to see the alarm clock that failed to wake me up that morning read 7:27. "Shoot, only three minutes until the bus comes." I say to myself as I'm now out of my bedroom almost at the front door.

When I got to the front door, I heard loud bangs on the other side. I looked at the door as I stood motionless, noticing with each bang that the door was coming toward me slightly. It was then I looked at the window to a man who looked like he had just gotten out of a hazing. I opened the door to ask him what was wrong but before I could say a word to him, he wrapped his arms around me. "Bless your soul young man." The man said to me, before I could get him off of me, he thrusted something into my left front pocket on my jeans and ran down the road going the opposite direction of my bus stop. "You just saved my life, thank you, young man." The man shouted as he ran down the road. I was confused but had no time to question what had just occurred. I look at the clock in my kitchen that read 7:29, "Shoot!" I say to myself as I'm now sprinting down the road to the bus stop. As I'm running toward the bus stop, I grab what the man had hastily shoved into my pocket. When I pulled the object out of the pockets my jeans, I saw it was a pawn that would be used in a chess game. The pawn piece was a shade of crimson red that resembled blood with a black trim that was darker than the night sky. My vision was so focused on this chess piece, that I had no clue of the kid I bumped into while in full sprint, knocking us both onto the ground. I notice the other student after I grab the chess piece that had luckily landed right beside my face. "Are you okay?" I say to the student I'd bumped into, it was a girl with red hair, almost the shade as my chess piece. She looked considerably older than me, I think she looked nineteen at most. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said in a surprisingly understanding tone, "I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going." I say to her sincerely. I grab her hand and lift her up once I get back on my feet, her hand grasped my forearm. Her hand felt abnormally warm when it wrapped around my pale skin, "Are you sure? I think you might be sick." I say with a sincere tone. The bus reached the stop and she completely ignored my question and sat in one of the many empty seats of the bus. Everything looked new and it took me off guard as I sat in my usual seat near the front. I took out the chess piece again and I start examining it even more, I'd be lying if I said that my attention could've been yanked away from the piece. As I was looking, I noticed a name carved into the side, it read Gregory Jenson. I assumed that this was the name of the man who had given me this piece.

My gaze was finally broke from this as I felt my body slam against the barrier in front of me. The bus had reached the school, I was amazed that my entire first bus ride to school, I stared at the chess piece I didn't ask for. I shove this chess piece in my pocket as I walk off of the bus, the girl whom I bumped into stuck close to me as she got peculiar looks from all of the other students. She seemed to be fascinated with me though I wouldn't know why, I'm not really anybody special at this school, I'm just the stereotypical nerd who sits in the back of the classroom. The school day went by as usual besides the girl following me, what are the odds of her getting every single class with me? I decided to test a theory by walking home to see if the girl would follow me home. I started down the ten-mile walk back home, from what I could see, she wasn't following me. I got about half-way down the road when I heard what sounded to be flapping wings behind me, I blew it off as pigeons were popular in my town. Before I had another thought, the largest tree that stood upon the road was falling into the center of the road. Nobody was around, but I still scouted the area to make sure nobody was hurt. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, I should've just ran. As I drew closer to the tree, I heard more wing flapping. I turned my head only to get punched in the nose by a what I can only describe as a UFO, an unidentified flying object for those who are unfamiliar with aliens. I flew at least ten feet past where the tree had landed, bouncing multiple times on the pavement that the road was made up of. I noticed a couple crimson drops of fluid fly through the air as I was bouncing to where I would land, I believe that I don't need to explain what that fluid is. Once I landed, I felt a gush coming from my nose and my left arm was limp, I had broken it when I landed. I quickly got up and ran, scared and hurt, not knowing what attacked me. I then felt another pain, this time in both the center of my back and my stomach area. I was scared to look down as I was now sprinting down the road bleeding from my face and nose. When I got to my street, I decided to run past my house and toward the coffee shop, thinking that I would be safer in a public scene.

I was almost near the doors when I felt a similar pain in the front and back of my left knee, causing me to fall. It was then I noticed two beams of light protruding from my body. I yelled in pain as I hit the ground again, this time in a pool of my own blood. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was a man with wings that appeared to be coated with abyssal black feathers. When I surprisingly awoke, I was in the middle of the park at the center of the park. The wind was calm and the sunset was shining upon the hill that caressed my back with the soft grass. I must've had a vivid daydream on my way home I thought to myself. I decided to get up and walk back to my home. I started down the road toward my house, and my heart stopped. I noticed the tree that fell down on my home in what I thought to myself as a dream missing, all except for the stump. I slowly walked down the street, looking over my shoulder the entire way. When I got to my house, there was silence so quiet that it hurt my ears. I sheepishly reached for the doorknob, sweat starting to build on my brow. When I opened the door, I saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table with the phone right beside her. She saw me and immediately ran to me, wrapping her arms around me with tears in her eyes. It was when I was greeted by her tearful embrace that I noticed my picture frame on the table beside her cell phone. "Hey, mom. Was I really gone for that long?" I said, she replied in a weeping voice "You were gone for almost a month." she said as more tears fell to the floor. Those words rang in my head for the rest of the night. My mother decided to keep me home for the rest of the week because she had missed me while I was supposedly missing. "You seriously only remember a nightmare and waking up in the park?" My mother asked me curiously. "Yes, I died in the dream but I guess it was just a dream. My question is how was I asleep for a month without anybody noticing?" I said to my mom. My mom agreed with me and we both scratched our heads on this question. The day was drawing closer to an end, and I asked my mom if I could go for a walk. My mother reluctantly let me go, and I started walking out of my house. "You were born for great things Eric. Remember that please." My mother said to me. I nodded and we exchanged I love you's to each other and I went outside. I then started my way down to the park with both of my hands in my pockets. It was then my mother's words rang in my head as I heard a set of footsteps in the distance from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl (Re-Upload)

As I was walking down the street, the footsteps became louder. I assumed they were getting closer to me. I stopped to see if the footsteps would cease as well, but when I did, they started drifting away. I brushed it off as a paranoid mind causing my thoughts to race. I continued on my way to the park as though nothing had happened. When I got there, however, there was a person kneeling where I had awakened. I went closer to see if it was anybody that I knew, but come to find out, it was the girl I had bumped into the day school started. She appeared to be praying, so I decided to leave her to own activities while I sat on a bench. The girl stopped what she was doing after what appeared to be five minutes and walked over to the same bench I was sitting on. "Anybody coming here to see you?" She asked me in a subtle voice. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue as they stared at me as a whole. Her skin was a shade lighter than most people in this town, we normally have at least a copper tone of skin. She was a little shorter than me, maybe a little shorter as she stood in front of me. From the angle that I could see her, I can't say for certain who is taller. "No, I'm just here by myself," I said, to which she replied with sitting in the empty space beside me. Her posture was elegant when she was sitting and her hair shined with the light the sunset provided.

"So, Eric, how are you feeling?" She asked me with an odd tone of delight. This threw me off because she said my name, even more so when I heard seem happy in asking this question. My face hardened as I was now confused and staring at this girl. "How do you know my name?" I spoke slowly as to make sure she understood my words. "You were news all over town, the posters said you went missing. I guess not, huh?" She giggled. I scooted away but not enough to show that I was scared of her. "Right, what happened while I was gone?" I asked her with a hint of reluctance. She got up and left the park without saying a word to me or giving any hint of it. "Hey!" I shouted, but got no reply from her as she walked into the night. I decided it was getting late and got off of the bench as well. When I did so, my mother in her security guard uniform walked up to me and sat me back down on the bench. "Son, I have to tell you something." She said to me. As she did, her beach blonde hair drooped over her now ominous hazel eyes. Her hand on my shoulder felt almost out of place as it held me in my spot on the bench. "I missed you the month you were gone, every night you weren't home I cried myself to sleep in your room." A tear fell as she said this. I went to wipe it off her face but what she said next shocked me and put my hand back down to my side. "I wasn't alone in wishing that you were home, Eric. There was a girl who came over and sat with me everyday for dinner before heading back to her home." She said. I was curious about multiple things, but mainly who the girl was. "Her name was, Jamie. She's new to town." My mother said. "Mom, why did you tell me the name?" I asked blankly. "Because she is the one who told me you were missing in the first place." My mother said with more tears. I was frozen still, a girl I didn't even know knew where I lived and that I was missing. I wanted to get answers, from both my mother and this Jamie girl. "What..?" I spoke slowly as I was now very much dismayed. My mother couldn't keep her composure and had to leave the park.

I took my seat again on the bench after my mom had gotten out of my view. Looking at the sky while the questions that I had bounced around my mind, I decided to try to take deep breaths while trying to relax.. As I did so, a girl who was sitting next to where I decided to sit tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed and fell off of the bench. I hit my head off of the ground, causing my eyes to close on impact. I heard shuffling feet as the girl walked to where I had fallen. The next thing I noticed was that this girl knelt at my side, holding my head as though she was looking it over. I heard her giggling as I opened up my eyes, but shockingly enough, it was the girl who I bumped into the first day of school. Her red hair showered her shoulders like a waterfall, but I kept my eyes up to show that I had class. Granted, this is what most of the guys at my school would want, I prefer not to be a pervert. "So, how was your nap?" She asked while still looking my head over as though there something that caught her eye. I'm not really one to have fancy details in my appearance such as earrings or headbands, but I do try to keep my hair looking clean. "What do you mean nap? Who are you?" I demanded. In my mind, I knew I was sounding harsh, this girl obviously showed concern for me, but she knew something I didn't. She started running her fingers through my hair, which oddly relaxed me due to this new sensation.

All of a sudden, her hand reached into my left front pocket of my jeans ever so softly. Immediately I yelled "Hey!" and yanked her hand out of my pants. When I did so, she revealed the pawn that I was given. "Remember this?" She said with a smile. "Yeah. What about it?" I answered back with an annoyed tone. I was trying to be nice and this girl pick-pocketed me right in front of my eyes. This girl had balls, that or she has a very obscene way of making her points. "This is a symbol that shows you are free for anybody to claim." She said. "Free to claim!?" I yelled, standing up while my words slipped off my tongue. She giggled, got off of me, then walked into the night. I didn't want to see her again that night, so I went home immediately after. When I entered my home, I walked to my room to get my rest for the next day was my return to school. That night's rest was possibly the best I had ever gotten in my life, minus the fact that I woke up to this girl right next to me in what appeared to be a suit of armor. "Ah!" I screamed as I practically flew out of my bed all of the way across my room.

It was then that I decided to look upon what she was wearing as my scream did surprisingly nothing to her sleep. Her clothing, if you can call it that, was mostly crimson red trimmed with abyssal black that all joined to a green glass orb that covered where her heart should be. I decided to sneak out of my room to find my mother. As I snuck through the halls of my home, I made sure to tread lightly as to not make a sound. I got to my mother's room to find her missing. It was then that I heard my bed start to creak. Immediately I jumped out of my mother's window after a hasty opening. As I almost made it out of the window, my shirt hooked upon the now broken window lock. "No!" I quietly yelled to myself as I ripped my shirt all the way without a care. The moment the fibers left the lock, I started my descent again, only to be caught by a man whose forearms were bigger than my thigh. As he held me by the hair, the girl in the red outfit came outside to meet us, but something in me knew something else beyond my nap had happened while I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: More of My Team

(Thank you for those of you who read my story, I'm planning on having a cover image done once my school year is over. Also, about chapter 2, I'm planning on resolving that issue soon as that disrupts the atmosphere of the story. Have a good day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, I'm planning on reducing chapter size so that I can create chapters quicker to get the story to you guys at a quicker rate.)

 **Chapter 3: More of "My Team"  
**

I tried to struggle as the man gripped tighter on my hair. He wasn't nice about it either, he decided I wouldn't flail if he yanked my entire being about by the hair. I think a bit of my blood leaked from the top of my head. "That's enough Henry." The girl said sharply, in the next instant, "Yes Jamie." Henry said before he dropped me onto the ground with no warning. "Now Eric, there's a reason why your mother isn't here." The girl said. I had a hard time looking at her because of the whiplash the man had given me. My vision blurred as my eyes tried to focus on a constantly moving image. "She was taken last night, but I was able to keep you safe." My mother, taken. The woman who raised me all of my life, gone. "What do you mean taken?!" I demanded furiously. "We are of a faction, Eric. Are you familiar as to what those are?" She asked in a snobby tone as she looked down at me. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I grunted with a hint of annoyance. Out of nowhere, she summoned a whip that appeared to have sharp diamonds all through to ensure the laceration of anything in front of it. "Whoa!" I say while startled as I jumped away from her, in fear she would use this new weapon on me. "My friend, Henry, and I are devils. Just like you now are, Eric." She continued. My mind started to race as she spoke these words. A single tear rolled down my face as they both of them at this moment were now standing over my shoulders, watching me like a hawk. "Eric, we'll help you get your mother back. I promise." The man said as his hand thudded upon my shoulder, sending me into the ground on my chest. I struggled to get back on my feet, but before I knew it, this girl had already left. Her friend however, stayed by me, motionless and silent. I stood there silent, waiting for him to introduce himself, but to no avail. This was the most awkward staring contest I had entered by accident. It was after what felt like an eternity that he finally decided to introduce himself, though it was far from formal. "Yo, you okay? By the way, name's Henry."

Well, I can't say I don't know him now, but what struck me was where they could find somebody like Henry. He was extremely tall and muscular, more muscular than Mr. Universe on steroids. "Where are you from, Henry?" I asked curiously but yet sheepishly, he intimidated me to the point to where I could say no other words. "Well, as you can probably tell, I am huge." He said blankly. "So naturally I need a big space. That big space was…" he spoke as though I was supposed to finish his sentence. "The White House?" I said sarcastically. "No. I was living as a statue. In the famous Smithsonian Museum." He smiled after uttering these words to me. "What? How did you live as a statue?" I said to him, awaiting an answer. "You're more shocked that I was a statue rather than how I was broken out of a national museum?" Henry spoke.

While Henry and I were walking to wherever he was escorting me to, he was explaining on how he managed to anger a wizard to the point of petrification. I was amazed with every mile we walked, with my mom being missing however, I was still on my guard. My mind still raced about what could be happening to her. I didn't want to think about that but it was all that kept popping into my thoughts. When we finally reached the building, I was greeted with two gunshots at my feet. "Whoa!" I shouted as I jumped back. Henry grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, practically ripping it off. "He's a friendly." He calmly stated. Two more bullets shot through the air as zoomed by my head, immediately after he said this. "Alright, clear." The shooter shouted as the sound stopped ringing in my ears. I was then drug into a dojo type building, still attached to Henry by the means of my collar.

It was then that I met a few more people that were supposedly on my side. There was an odd feeling that spewed through the air, and it made my stomach uneasy. It was then that I was met by a man by the name of Alwin Stark, the shooter who nearly killed me twice. "Look, about earlier, I need to apologize." I looked at him shocked, usually men with a gun don't say that their sorry to their victims. "We've lost too many to due to raids by the angels." He states solemnly. He cocked his gun, and waved us through before we went back onto the roof again. I didn't really get a good look, I only saw the shine upon his gun barrel. His figure was about the same size as me.

I brushed that off as Henry aggressively guided me into one of the rooms that was blocked by a pair of tank armor thick steel doors. I was unnerved to say the least, but I didn't have time to think to myself about this. Jamie, the girl with crimson hair, and two others seemed to have faded into view. In the center of the three, there was a man of a quiet demeanor waiting for my reaction. His hair was white, and his gaze seemed suspicious. "Are you Eric?" He said in a soft, almost skittish voice. I had a lump in my throat as I went to reply to his question. "Yes, I'm Eric, Eric Grayson." I spoke in a hushed tone. It was at that moment that my heart sank as they all started to walk toward me while Henry was blocked my way out. I had to think of what to do and I had to think it fast.


	4. Chapter 4: Iris

(Thank you for those of you who are reading my story, and thank you as well to those of you who decided to stick around and read each chapter. Writing is a hobby of mine and the fact that I can have a great audience like you guys is just amazing, not even chapter 5 and over 650 views. If you guys could, please recommend this to a friend or family member who might like this type of story. Hope you guys enjoy and have a good day.)

Chapter 4: Iris

I was in a situation where my back was against the wall, except this wall was made of flesh and two feet taller than I was. I started to contemplate my options, and all of them being away from Henry. My eyes widened, I couldn't find any way out of the dusty old room. Finally the silence was broken when the three of them were two feet away from me. "Welcome Eric. Welcome to the esteemed house of Gremory." These words rolled off of the tongue of the man who asked my name earlier. "My name is Udine, Christophe Udine." He said as he gestured to shake my hand. I was weary, but I did eventually shake his hand. It was one of the most awkward moments of my life, other than the entirety of everything leading up to then. "We must get to the tournament stadium now." Jamie demanded as we were teleported seemingly out of nowhere. When we were where we "needed" to be, I felt nauseous and threw up my nonexistent breakfast.

"Look alive Eric, you're up first. You're going to need to do your best." Jamie said with a smirk. It was then I felt Henry thrust me somewhere. The next thing I heard was two steel doors shut behind me. A darkness surrounded me, leaving me with but my thoughts. I struggled to find the walls until my forehead hit the side of the of the doors that had closed me in a box of darkness. "Now all of you devils, try not to get too rowdy, because here is the fifth annual pawn ranking tournament." I heard what appeared to be an announcer yell this very well as this room amplified everything ten fold. My ears rang so bad I couldn't hear anything else thing I knew, the room was going upward, at least that's what it felt like. It was leading me up to a lit platform, one of which was being viewed by what I could describe as almost a million people watching. There was a man in a referee uniform and a girl who was just an inch shy of my height. She had shiny blonde hair, green eyes of almost the same shade as mine, and an freakishly large smile across her face. I walked over to the referee and asked what was going on, he shamed me for not knowing. That agitated me because I had no idea, but I dealt with it. I walked over to the girl only to be startle by the announcer once more. "Begin!" The announcer shouted and immediately the girl punched me in the nose.

Blood poured from my nose as I covered my face with my left hand. "My name's Iris by the way" The girl giggled. I was stuck on what to do, I didn't want to hit a girl, but at the same time I didn't want to die here either. She lunged at me again, but this time a scythe in hand. I ducked and tripped Iris, allowing myself to get to the other side of the platform. "Keeping distance, a tactic only used by those whom are chosen by ranged weapons." The announcer shouted. "What is this?!" I shouted. It was at that moment that she threw her scythe in my direction, almost decapitating me. I ran at her, hoping to push her off of the platform, but her scythe came back and cut me at the ankles. I howled in pain as Iris approached me, her smile still on her face, but now her scythe was coated with my blood. I prayed for a miracle, but when you're a devil, god doesn't help you when you're about to die. I learned that really quickly as her scythe was raised to cut into my chest


	5. Chapter 5: The Dire Fang

**Chapter 5: The Dire Fang**

(Before I begin this chapter, I just want to say thank you for being around to read this *This means you, reader.* as this story would not be what it is today if not for you taking the time to read it. Have a good day and enjoy the chapter.)

Iris' face looked as though she was about to be just like a child in a candy store. "Time for me to win this." She said in an eerily happy tone. I reached my hand toward the sky and it was then I saw nothing but stars. I was confused and questioned where I was, all I got back was inhuman growls. I started running, not caring about anything in front of me. My memories were showing in front of me. I was confused as to what was going on, but it was at that moment, a wolf whose legs were twice my height themselves was looming over me. Its growls were enough to make even Henry quiver, or at least I hope they would. It bowed its head down and opened its mouth. I noticed that the wolf had a tooth that was protruding from the gum, causing the wolf's mouth to bleed. I assumed that the wolf would eat me if I didn't help it, so I removed the tooth as gently as I could. "Be bestowed my blessing, young devil, and use my powers as they should." The wolf then said after I managed to get the tooth out of its mouth.

When I was back into what was now my reality, I was holding the wolf's fang in the manner you would hold a sword. If not for this fang, I would surely be dead, it was the only thing keeping Iris' scythe from piercing my heart. "Wow! A pawn with a primal weapon, we haven't seen one of those since the Red Dragon." The announcer yelled. I was still confused, but I didn't feel as though I was struggling. I calmly stood up, despite the immense pain shooting in both of my feet due to my wound. Iris then jumped back and used her scythe as a platform to jump off of, propelling herself toward me. When she passed, she slashed across my face, leaving both of my eyes wounded. I thought I was done, but I was still able to see what appeared to be two outlines. "Prepare to lose, you no name." She screamed happily as she used her scythe as a platform again. This outline was red and had a scythe with it, so it had to be Iris. I raised my fang, and luckily blocked her attack, causing her to go off course.

The saying "This is only the beginning." would be the perfect quote for how the battle so far went. There I was, wounded and afraid, carrying the fang of an animal that shook me to the bones, still oblivious as to what I was supposed to do. I knew then that I had to fight back, and not hold back one bit.


	6. Chapter 6: My First Win

Chapter 6: My First Win.

(Before this chapter kicks off, sorry that the last few chapters have been very short, I am trying to add detail, but I'm still a bit stuck on some things involving the arena arc. Any imput that would make this type of stuff easier would be greatly appreciated. Hope you have a good day and enjoy the chapter.)

Iris grew more and more excited with each second that went by, this unnerved me. I took one step back, and readied myself, still unsure about how I had the fang in my hands. She screamed in glee as she threw her scythe again, that had a red outline as well. Still not wanting to die, I ducked and watched the scythe while still being wary of Iris herself. She lunged in for a kick at an inhuman speed just as her scythe came at my feet.

I either would have allowed the scythe to hit my feet again, or allowed her to kick me in the face if I didn't do something right. Instead, I jumped up and hooked my fang onto the collar of her shirt, allowing myself to propel myself over her and threw my fang at her back. It slashed deep enough into her back to where she was rendered fallen to her knees. Immediately I had no choice but to go for the kill, so I ran at her at full sprint, or at least what I could do with wounded feet. My blood gushed with each step, marking where I had stepped, that had a blue outline. My vision was all black besides her outline, I knew here was going to be the end of the fight. I placed my fang upon her throat when I got to her, "I'm sorry for this, Iris. By the way, my name's Eric." I said to her as I went to slide my weapon across, but I was interrupted by the announcer once more. "We have a winner, Iris has been put into submission. Eric Grayson, you have been ranked up one point." The announcer yelled.

"What?!" I shouted almost at the top of my lungs, wishing for an explanation as to what just happened. The next thing I heard was a horn, as the horn was sounding off, I felt my body and mind start to heal. I regained my sight and the wounds on my feet closed. Iris' wound on her back closed almost immediately, this freaked me out because I was fine with getting healed without knowing what it looked like. A man with a bushy lot of hair on his head greeted us on the stage as Dibert. He couldn't tell us much at that time other than to take our rest as I guess he was very busy during this event. I wondered how much more of this I could endure before I broke. "Eric, good job out there, hope you're prepared for another six more." Jamie giggled as she met me off of the platform. I could already tell that this was going to be one hell of a bad day.


	7. Chapter 7: What Happened to Me?

**Chapter 7: What Happened to Me?**

I couldn't think of any way to describe how I was feeling at that moment, but I was thankful that I had this short amount of time to catch my breath. "How do you feel?" Jamie asked me, leading me to a room that I believe to be a lounge. "I feel a bit dizzy." I replied as I struggled to walk over to the nearest chair. "That's normal, Dibert is our only healer, and unfortunately it has some side effects to first time receivers." Jamie stated with her arms crossed. She helped me onto the chair and gave me a glass of water, even though I was happy with the gesture, I still didn't trust anything. I don't think anybody in my shoes would trust anything, even if they had somebody who managed to explain it all. "You're a primal, Eric. Do you know what that means?" Jamie asked me with a tone that appeared to be sarcastic but yet oddly curious. "I don't even know where I am, how am I supposed to know what that means?" I say harshly, holding my head due to it throbbing. "I just wanted to live a normal life," I state, my voice escalating in anger. "How am I supposed to do that when I don't know what happened to me, or where my mother is?" I ask as my yells turn to sobs. I cover my face with both of my hands to hide my tears.

She placed her oddly warm hand upon my shoulder, trying to soothe me, but to no avail. This only made my thoughts run rampant, I was growing more and more angry. "Eric, I must tell you something. You were a nerd before all of this happened, correct?" She said trying to look into my eyes through my cupped, tear soaked hands. "Yes." I managed to say through my hands as tears were rolling down my face. "Now you're a god among men with what has been given to you. Don't you see Eric, you're no longer the whelp you once were." She said as though trying to be inspirational. It didn't work as I heard my name called out by the announcer. I stood up, and tried to have the vision of the wolf again, but to no avail. I walked out of the room, and back to the platform. I didn't say anything to Jamie as I left, I just left her to the silence she had created.

As I walked down the hall, I started to feel weird sensations inside of my chest, almost as though something were trying to break free. I tried to brush it off, but something about the rest of what I was feeling made me uneasy about it, I just couldn't take my mind off of it. As I was about to enter the room, I lost my consciousness. I had another vision in the realm of the stars where I had seen the wolf. This made me uneasy yet again, but something was different this time. I felt an odd warmness all around me, it was almost as though something was breathing on me. I turned to look at my surroundings but I felt a falling sensation immediately after. I then felt something grab onto the collar of my shirt, it was the wolf. "You have done well, but now it is time for you to learn from what you did." I heard on the inside of my head.

The wolf threw me away from him, and I felt my body visibly get heavier but yet able to support the weight. I managed to get on my feet, and the wolf shrunk to what a wolf that I was used to would be sized at. "Extend your hand young Eric." He closed his eyes and bowed his head as though wanting me to touch his forehead. I extended my hand slowly, and out of nowhere, I was bit on the forearm, but no blood was shed. My arm was left with a severe burning sensation, I screamed as this was happening. When the wolf unlatched his jaws, I was left with a scar that appeared to be in the shape of a fang. "Now, I must influence your body in order to help you realize what I've done to you." The wolf said to my mind. The wolf then bit me on the neck and I awoke on the platform on which I would ascend to the arena on. I brushed the dirt off of my clothes and looked toward the light.

I readied myself in a fighting stance, my fists guarding my face, and my left foot in front of me. As the room I had gotten thrust into the first fight went up, I heard more the of the announcer's words. "Ladies and Gentle-devils, put your hands together for this next fight, Eric versus Alexandra and Kwupo." I heard him say. I was even more mad from before, barely surviving a one on one fight now being pitted against two. I decided to use this anger to my advantage as I started to the many seats that the crowd filled.


	8. Chapter 8: Alexandra and Kwupo

**Chapter 8: Alexandra and Kwupo**

I was just about to see the sunlight, but my platform got stuck mere feet from the height needed in order to walk toward the field of battle. Still filled with anger and malice, I jumped and managed to get three feet above the referee's head and landed on my feet, in front of the both of them. "With this fight, if Eric should win, he is ranked up by two points. But should Alexandra and Kwupo win, they are both ranked up one point. Begin!" The announcer shouted and immediately I was blinded by a bright light. This light was Alexandra's sais, I realized that as I just barely managed to dodge one that was in line with my throat. "Enough!" I shouted as I kicked at Alexandra's abdomen, causing her to fall to the ground on her knees. When she got up, she furiously went after me in a flurry of sai attacks, blinding me when she could. She went another attack at the throat, and yet again, I just barely managed to dodge. She was quick, almost too quick for me to keep up this game of back away. She managed to stab my arm, twisting it as she got through the thickness of my arm. I screamed in pain and kicked her in the abdomen again, this time everybody heard the blow loud and clear. She was down on her side, holding herself in agony. When I went to deliver another kick, I noticed a furry creature on my shoe. "Could you get off please?" I say to the little ball of cotton as it then punched me in the face so hard, I flew across the arena.

The crowd shouted in amazement as Kwupo sent me flying through the air, bouncing off of the ground multiple times until I rolled to a stop. It was then he went to Alexandra, who looked as though she had many ruptured organs, to comfort her. This wasn't enough though to get her to stand, she was unable to fight. "Okay puffball, me and you!" I shouted as he then appeared to keel over. It was then that the ball of fluff molded into a man with a figure similar to Henry, but at my height. "To be a master means to show why you're the best, isn't that right weakling?" He said as he looked into my eyes. This caused me to take a step back. "Behold my full power!" Kwupo stated like a warcry. He was now at my feet and looming over me, a sharp metal object in hand.I ducked out of fear and rightfully so, his weapon shaved mere centimeters off of my hair. I was greeted by a hard knee to the face and sent all the way to the other side of the arena. My face felt as though it was hammered in multiple times and my legs weak from the constant tumbling. When the dust started to settle, I saw him getting into a stance, one of which meant the battle was over. "Eric, now do you understand what a warrior is?" Kwupo said with a hearty laugh. "Nobody has ever beaten the jester. Why do you think I'm sealed to that form?" He said again, this time making his eye contact known. He lunged again, but I felt something stir inside of me. The same feeling I had when I had the vision of the wolf started to manifest itself in my chest. I feared I was about to find out what it was.

He started slowly toward me, his weapon in hand. It was a katana hilt with some very damaged blade left attached. The metal shined in my eye, only allowing me to see Kwupo's silhouette. He was completely silent as he was coming over. I started to back away, I started to hear nothing that was going on around me, not even the crowd. I was weary as if this was going to be my grave or not. I then started to see the stars again, I knew a vision was about to become present. I felt the sensation start to grow in prominence, it felt as though I was burning from the inside-out. I placed my hand over my heart, hoping it would help, but to no avail. My heart was beating faster and faster, I was starting to sweat, I was losing my train of thought. I started to think of only how to survive, I felt like a caged animal, and I was in the corner. Kwupo had readied his weapon, ready to attack whenever he so pleased.

I reached my hands at my sides, all of a sudden, I felt something force my hand shut around it. I looked over to see a sword, it resembled a the fang I had removed from the wolf in my vision. The stars then faded out of my sight, and I started to only see his outline with my power. I still couldn't come up with a plan on how to escape my current life or death situation, but I knew there was a battle of epic proportions coming my way. I readied my sword, but I accidentally touched my shoulder with the edge that would curve against my arm. Instead of getting cut like what would normally happen with a sword, the sword turned into a soft material for which my arm could rest. I was amazed about this, and now I knew I had some sort of a defense, but nothing permanent. I was ready to stand my ground, no matter if I won or lost.


	9. Chapter 9: Eric Versus Kwupo

**Chapter 9: Eric Versus Kwupo**

 **(Guys, spoiler, this chapter is a big one, so prepare a drink or snack for this. I also want to apologize for the past issues such as the format becoming text and grammar, I don't know why the format happens but I will try to fix it so it doesn't hinder anybody's experience while reading it. As for the grammar, sorry about that, I guess I have been lacking. Thank you guys for clicking, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.)**

Memories started fluttering my mind, looking for something that could help me out here. I looked at all of the times that I fought with my cousins, nothing looked promising, I looked at all of the times I fought with my best friend, that wasn't getting anywhere. I then looked at all of the times I was bullied in grade school, I finally found an Idea that might work. My view was still focused on Kwupo's upcoming attack, I luckily blocked him at his unnerving speed. I tried stomping my heel into the ground to stop us both so I could have time enough to look into my past. This was not the case as I fell onto my back, the only thing keeping me alive was the sword that I had recently obtained. My mind started to grow frantic as the mysterious metal that the blade was forged from started to crack under the ever growing strength of Kwupo's persisting attack.

It was here that I had to learn something from my past experiences. The blade continuously cracking made a noise that filled my head while I was searching in my head for something that would work. I looked at when I was almost drowned in a toilet in the fourth grade, but that didn't apply to this situation. I then looked at the time that I was pushed down a flight of stairs by a couple of hooligans when I was twelve, that didn't work for this either. I then looked at one time when I was eleven, when I was at school, and I snitched on a couple seniors for having cigarettes in school. I heard more cracking so I was trying to focus on two things at once, for once I actually agreed with a sexist comment, "Men can't multitask, and if so, not that well." I followed that stereotype to the exact dot. Trying to make a plan on what to do to beat somebody three times your size, weight, and strength along with trying to defend against an attack doesn't bode well with me.

Back to this memory, these seniors had figured out I was the one who ratted them out, so they called me to the gym locker room one day. When I got there, the rooms looked trashed along with the place purposely destroyed in an accidental manner. It was at the moment that I stepped in there, four older male students walked in, two of which blocked off the entrance. Immediately, the one who was assumed to be the ring leader pushed me with a great force using both hands, sending me flying over one of the oak wood benches. I hit my head off of the floor, blurring my vision, rendering me only able to see to shapes with minimal detail. Needless to say, if a memory is a blur already, it's safe to say that if my vision ended up getting blurred nothing much is different.

I saw a shiny blur in the other student's hand, but I was already in a newfound fight or flight mode. I wasn't paying attention to what it was, I did one thing that I regretted, "Dad!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me. My dad used to work as a teacher on the floor above the room I was in. I heard a minor shuffling, but nothing more. I then saw the shiny blur focus to the image of a stainless steel butterfly knife, freshly sharpened. I started to panic and punched the ring leader in the groin, sending him onto his side in pain. I was satisfied to hear a bit of a crunch when I hit him as it meant that he wouldn't be getting up. The one with the knife slashed, it was at that moment I snapped to reality and I had just realized that my sword had broke, I quickly rolled on Kwupo's arm. I successfully evaded the blade, but was almost slashed again on the way down. "Eric has lost his weapon, but has seemed to gain the power to not need it." The announcer yelled, this angered Kwupo greatly. It was enough to make Kwupo focus and use more of his strength, making his muscles more prominent than Henry in a room of midgets.

I heard more cheering from the audience, then my view was back in the memory. The kid with the knife had now started to charge at me, his body towering over me. I jumped to the side as he went to slash, but he ended up grabbing my arm. I snapped back to reality as Kwupo was now charging me, his weapon coming toward me in a slashing motion. I jumped to the side, yet again, deja vu struck when he grabbed my arm. I drift back into my memory as the bully pulled me toward the knife, slashing my back twice before he let go of me. The bully had accounted for me trying to struggle against him, allowing him to get me right where he wanted me. I snap to reality, Kwupo had started to pull me. I go limp, allowing my body to only get brushed by the blade. I quickly kicked Kwupo in the throat, allowing me time to run. "Another astounding move from Eric. How many tricks can one pawn know?" The announcer shouted. I was not liking what my body was doing, but I didn't hate it either. I never understood anything my mind did for me when it came to thing I did on instinct, but half the time I was glad it happened.

I felt myself getting lighter and lighter, Kwupo was now staring at me, wrath the only thing showing in his eyes. I didn't feel scared anymore, I only felt as though I had to live. No rules, no barriers, just me and Kwupo in this arena. I reached my hand out, hoping my blade would reappear, but to no avail. No matter, I was going to win this, I had to. I got into a fighting stance ready to kill anything that got close, I needed to get out of here. I make sure my eyes do not leave Kwupo in the slightest, but my vision goes back to my memories once more. The bully was towering over my body, making the knife known. The other two seniors were now behind each of his shoulders, the ring leader having passed out from pain. The one with the knife slashed me across the chest.

I fall to the ground in pain, holding my chest with my hand getting coated in red. I looked up at the kid, ready to stab me, but a miracle that was also a disaster happened. It was at that moment, my dad showed up to a senior on the ground and three towering over me. He immediately tried acting like a hero and stormed over to the one who had stashed a blade, but got stabbed in the chest. The kids had left the knife in him and ran away, leaving my father to lay next to his also wounded son. I got up with what little strength I had to go over to him, I held his hand despite my wounds. He looked me in the eyes as a girl from the class he was teaching had followed, she pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance. They didn't hesitate to get to the school, it was what I could only describe as a mere minute for the time for them to arrive. We were both taken in the same ambulance, but my dad was out cold for the ride. I still remember the feeling dread that washed over me as I watched them try to save his life. I didn't want to remember this event in my life, but I'm glad for one reason, I was able to dredge up hatred from past events.

I started to flex, my muscles becoming more defined as I felt more and more hatred stir. The feeling of ever growing lightness continued as I started to use that hatred, I also started growing hair on my arms, even more so than what I was ever supposed to have. I felt my nails become heavier, my fingers followed in the same manner. I looked down to find that my fingers have grew into very large and bony spires that were attached to my hand. As for my nails, they turned into razor sharp claws that were not that long, but long enough to be lethal. I looked at this new transformation as an opportunity to get the upper hand against Kwupo. I charged at him, hands out to my sides, waiting for the right time to strike. I knew that a head on fight was a bad idea, I had no other option as this point. He threw a punch that I barely dodged, only for Kwupo to follow my dodge with yet another katana swing. I quickly ducked and slashed his arm all the way to his shoulder, making his right arm completely useless. He yelled in pain and back handed me all the way across the arena, but this time it didn't hurt me as much as it did throw me. When I stood up, Kwupo was on his way to my location, I lunged for the attack this time.

When I was in the air, Kwupo slashed my leg open, making it harder to bend my knee. I ignored the pain this caused and slashed him in the face following it up with a cut on his left bicep. As I landed behind him, he yelled again, this time not in pain but in anger. He started a flurry of slashes toward my general direction, but I was smart enough to use all of my limbs to jump first to the side, but then behind him while he was in his frenzy. I slashed both of the tendons on the back of his feet, disabling his ability to walk. This allowed me to quickly get on top of him to get my claws onto his throat. "Eric wins by means of submission. Eric is now worth three points." The announcer shouted on whatever device he was using. I didn't stay long, I quickly jumped off of the stage and used my claws to slow my fall by clawing into the walls. I got to the bottom of the lifting platforms, Dibert was waiting for me, waiting for me to need to be healed. "Hey, Eric go-" He said before I pushed him out of the way, I wanted out of the arena so I could try to get some closure on what just happened.

My memories flashed again, I was at the hospital with my dad. He was hooked up on life support due to the knife almost severing the intake that supplied both of his lungs and some of major arteries. I sat there day and night despite doctors trying to get me back to my own room. I held my dad's hand day in and day out, there were a couple times where they sedated me while I was still sitting in one of the chairs in his room. I noticed that some of the bandages turned yellow, I immediately grabbed a nurse's attention, but they blew it off and said they would clean him later. I found this to be very unnerving because that meant infection. My dad coughed then looked at me, "Eric, you didn't start that scrap, did you?" He said in his now raspy voice. His brown eyes looked into my soul as these words escaped past the brownish lips that were at the top and bottom of the entrance of his mouth. I shook my head no with tears rolling down my face.

My mother came in to visit from time to time, but always asked me if I wanted to stay despite my condition, my mom understood that we needed somebody to help keep up with the bills and my dad wasn't able to be that person. One day I took a nap, it was the first day my mom got her new security guard job, my dad's life support started going mad. "Eric, you're not going to like what's coming next." He said to me solemnly. I looked at him with dread, "Dad, what's happening?" I asked. "Eric, promise me that you'll take care of your mother, promise me that." He said to me, his face looking more and more grim with each second. I nodded my head desperately, I had a dark feeling of what was happening. "Eric, you were much stronger than me, me and you were both exposed to a poison. Neither me or you were supposed to make it out." He said, coughing up blood as he finished speaking. My memories fade as I was now at my father's grave, I stood motionless as my father's dying words rang in my head. "Eric, from here on out, just know that you were stronger than your hero. Remember that my son, if you feel no purpose in what you're doing, then make one." His words now had more impact now that I was able to unlock the repressed memories of that day. The one thing running through my mind was the fact that I failed to keep my father's promise. My mother was gone, and I still keep the scars of my wounds of not only the battle of today, but the battles of back then. I heard twigs cracking behind me.

I didn't look behind me, I just let whatever it was grow closer. I didn't want to do anything more than take in my surrounding. "Eric, what is the matter with you?" An unfamiliar voice calls out to me. I look down at my hands, everything was normal besides the amount of blood on them. I only tilted my head toward my shoulder and stayed silent as to show that I only want to listen. The voice decided to call out again in a futile effort to get my attention away from my father's grave. "Eric, what in the hell happened to you?" It said as though it knew me. I decided to turn and immediately recognized them, it was the senior who ended up stabbing my father all of those years ago. I again have tons of thoughts run through my head as I scan his blonde hair and green eyes. I saw him and thought he was there to finish a job of some sorts. "You actually survived, may I ask how?" He said with a grin. I balled up both fists and gritted my teeth, hoping my claws would return. "You know, fallen angels don't normally have to try to exile a devil three times." He said with a genuine praising tone, as though he never expected me to live. "You…" I said with my voice in a hushed tone. "You were the one who….." I say trying to not let anything out before I lose my temper. "I'll just leave you to tend to a pathetic man's grave, maybe then will you realize what death is." He said, growing a pair of wings afterward.

"Shut up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I grab one of his wings and throw him into a tree, breaking the other in the process. "Okay you brat, I guess I can't take it easy on you like I wanted to." He said as he grabbed the same knife. "You know, I have to give it to you, I truly have to give it to you, you're the only devil that has survived blood contact with an angel's essence." He chuckled. I knew that in my state, fighting him would be almost as bad as using a stone at my finest. One thing is for sure though, I was not letting him get away with talking on a dead man's honor.


	10. Chapter 10: Familiar Settings, New Faces

(Sorry if that last chapter hit you in the feels, or was a bit insensitive to some. I hope that you guys are still enjoying the story and hope to enjoy future chapters. Just wanted to say, thank you guys for all of the love, this story has passed 1600 views now, thank you. Have a good day, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

 **Chapter 10: Familiar Settings, New Faces.**

He started twirling the butterfly knife around, as though to try to intimidate me, but to no avail. I kept my stance with both fists balled covered in a crimson that got colder as the wind hit it. His broken wing almost complimented the mangled tree that stood over him, as though it were about to fall on us. I then looked at his face, it had matured into a chiseled shape, the chin had an abyssal black soul patch above it. "Kid, what's your name?" He asks me as he tries to fly above me with an injured wing. "Why do you care?" I snarl at him, practically foaming at the mouth due to the newfound anger I dredged up from earlier. "I figure no devil should die without at least one person caring about what they're name is." He says in a snicker followed by a hearty laugh as he quits his effort to fly.

"Eric, my name is Eric. Though I doubt you truly care." I retort, his laughter stopping immediately. "It speaks, perfect, now I can say I didn't hunt a feral." He says in a surprisingly monotone voice. He closes his eyes, as though trying to see something in his head. His wrinkled face with was partially covered by hair, the same shade of black as his soul patch, making what his body was conveying a bit hard to read. All of a sudden, without any warning at all, a red and green blur flew from what appeared to be nowhere and sent the man into the ground. Shocked and injured, I ended up staying still as the shock wave then sent me flying into the tree directly behind my father's grave. The dust showed no signs of settling, so I decided to cut my losses and run away from where my father's killer once stood. As I ran, my heart pounded in my chest with each step, feeling as though something was trying to burst out.

My heart kept this pace until I was grabbed by another blur, this blur, however, looked white, blue, and yellow. When I went to scream and punch whatever had grabbed me, my mouth was cupped by a man with blonde hair in a school uniform while another girl with blue hair and a school uniform kept my arms still. "Quiet, we're here to help." The man said as he was looking around. "I'm going to take my hand away, when I take it off, I want you to tell us your name." He said in a soothing voice, I almost missed what he was saying due to my now racing heart. He slowly took his hand off of my mouth, being cautious even though I wouldn't have bitten him. Once he took his hand was at his side, he wiped everything off it including my blood and tears. "Eric, Eric Grayson." I managed to cough up through the film that had now manifested in my throat. "Yuuto Kiba, but you can just refer to me as Kiba." He says ending it with a bow. I had no clue on what to say, the girl was still restraining me. "I'm Xenovia. Don't expect a nickname from me." The girl said blankly. She let me go, my wrists now bruised as I pick myself up from the ground. "We're going to get you back to where you're safe, you shouldn't have gone on your own." Kiba said in a tone that I couldn't tell if he was being genuinely caring or partially belittling.

Another girl was waiting for us a while down the street in the direction of the dojo, she had black hair and looked to be from the Edo era of Japan. "Akeno, did you lay traps in the dojo?" Xenovia asked as we were running at full speed. I don't know how anybody could talk running at the pace we were going, it seemed impossible to even just to run this fast. "Yes, now can we battle?" This girl asked with a hint of hidden desire, I didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever her kit was. "Really, you just had to fend people off when you got here!" Kiba stated. I ran inside the dojo ahead of them, not my brightest idea. Before anybody could finish a warning, a small girl with pure white hair had punched me in the groin, causing me to fall over immediately. The pain was immense, it felt as though an elephant had just fallen with all of its weight on my lower region. "Sorry!" The girl shouted as another girl who looked like your stereotypical girl next door with her blonde hair and forest green eyes came over. The blonde girl crouched by my side and held her palms toward me and suddenly everything started to feel as though it were born anew. "Kiba didn't warn you that he should've come in first?" The blonde said sympathizing with me as best she could. "No," I replied to her. "What are your names anyway?" I asked. "Shouldn't we be the ones asking you that?" The white girl asked me as she cracked her knuckles. I scoot back in fear she will punch me in the groin again. "Well, at least we know you're friendly, one of them would've insulted us." The girl with white hair says putting her hands at her sides. "My name's Eric, please don't hit my groin again." I say getting up slowly. "Asia, get him through the portal." The white-haired girl said.

I assumed correctly that Asia was the blonde as she escorted me to the portal. "Will you be alright here Koneko?" Asia asked her. Out of nowhere, Koneko sprouted cat ears and a tail. "I'll be fine." She says as I'm not in a very mixed state of confusion. Then just as soon as I was starting to understand everything that was going on, I was pushed through a portal. The sensation it sent through my body was not of being teleported like I was when I was with Jamie, but that of being submerged underwater but being able to breathe through a snorkel. "Here we are." Asia said to me, eagerly pushing me off of the platform. I fell on my face, causing my nose to gush with crimson all over this polished stone walkway. Just as soon as I fell, both Jamie and another girl with the same shade of red hair picked me up and set me on my feet. "What were you thinking?!" Jamie yelled as the other girl slapped me across the face with a circle above her hand, making it feel as though a mac truck hit me at eighty miles per hour. I was promptly sent flying onto my rear, my hands instinctively covering here I had just been slapped. "By the way, nice to meet you, Eric, my name is Rias Gremory." She said in a down talking tone as though to convey that she was still livid. "Mom, I could've handled this on my own had you just let me." Jamie said partially embarrassed.

Rias wasn't the type of mother though to let things go so easily, she helped me up again, slapping me again once I had regained my balance. "So I take it that I am not getting healed from these slaps?" I say through swelled cheeks. "Jeez kid, you look as though you-" A man says behind me as I hear metal thud upon the ground with each step it took. "Oh, I take it Rias got to you before I did." The man said again almost chuckling. "Issei, not now," Rias says annoyed. "Did you at least incapacitate the fallen angel?" She asked. "No, a bunch more showed up and allowed him to get away those bastards." He says while he did what I assume to be him clenching a fist. "Fallen angels?" I ask with a serious questioning tone. "Child, you have a lot to learn once you get ranked." Rias says. "I liked the old system better." Issei says annoyed. "Well Issei, it's better than the houses that put all of their pawns into people with no sacred gear or powers." Rias retorts. "I was lucky with you, remember that whole lecture?" Rias continues. "Yes, I remember." he says reluctantly. If I have a lot to learn, I first have to learn what everybody is talking about, even if it takes sitting in place listening to somebody rambling on like a history teacher who thinks that they have an attentive class. Before any of that happens though, I must first conquer the challenges that this arena holds.


	11. Chapter 11: Fantom and a Promotion

(+2,000 guys, that's great. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, I promise that the arena portion of the story is almost over. Trying out a new writing style as well, so please give me feedback as I'm trying this to help the issue against my walls of text. Just three more pawns to introduce then it's all going to be left behind. While I am saddened slightly to announce the halfway mark of this arc, but I'm very much excited for what the future holds for this story. If anybody is interested in having their own character in this story, please personally message my account for more information. Enjoy this chapter, and have a good day.)

 **Chapter 11: Fantom and a Promotion**

I managed to get back onto my feet, a man who looked like an older version of me standing behind. He asked me if I was all right, to which I promptly replied "I'm very confused." He laughed and almost fell on his back. "Almost just like me, huh Rias?" He said while still laughing.

Rias made the circle again and Issei jumped as far as he could, covering his butt for some odd reason. "That circle hurts you know!" Issei shouted as there was more laughter behind us. I looked behind to see those who brought me to the dojo.

"Mom, shouldn't I be taking Eric back to the waiting room?" Jamie asked with sincerity. She waved off Jamie, to which she replied with viciously grabbing my arm. Just as I was about to ask why so hard, I was then being dragged across the now crimson stone pathway.

I tried to get loose from her grip and was greeted with many slaps, but they did not have the red circle. When my eyes were finally not pushed back into my skull, I was greeted by a genuinely annoyed Jamie. "What in the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled as I now saw that we were back in the waiting room.

Tears started forming in her eyes as she was now looking at the double doors that appeared to be charred. "If you had just not run off, they wouldn't have come." Jamie said with tears rolling down her face. I stayed silent, in fear of what might happen to me.

She stood still with both of her fists balled. "The reason why I brought you back was because of them." She said, her eyes now closed. "Huh?" I asked, but I received no answer. I didn't know what to do as I had never been close to a crying girl.

Being a nerd, you don't really experience a lot when it comes to being social. I didn't know what to do when it came to being a friend, let alone consoling a girl. I stood up as slowly as I could as to not let Jamie know that I had moved. "Just do me one favor, Eric." She said to me. "Win." She stated now looking at me.

Her stare burned my chest, causing my breathing to slow down. I didn't know what to say to her as I had no idea what was to come. I just slowly nodded, as to give a minor reassurance. She then left me in the room alone, leaving the room still and silent.

I sat down in one of the chairs, thinking to myself about what she meant. This message was cryptic in itself, but even more so when you're realizing you're no longer human. I just thought to myself and decided to relax before I did anything else.

I let my body sink into the chair I was sitting in, trying to get my mind off of everything. I tried to focus on what the chair was made of, just so I had something to think about. I felt my clothing glide along the luxurious leather that covered the chair.

The leather caressed my skin with a welcoming embrace, allowing my body to fall into a more relaxed state. I felt as though my body began to sink into the chair like it was holding onto my limbs to pull me closer.

It was then I heard shuffling outside of the room, appearing to have come from the hallway. My body's stiffness contrasted with the soft and welcoming body of the chair. I slowly got up from the chair, mainly due to the chair still having engulfed my body.

When I finally got up, the sounds drew closer to the room I was in. I readied myself in a stance prepared for the door to be knocked down by an intruder. My muscles tensed, and my mind was now racing as thoughts of who could be outside the door manifested.

I stood frozen when I heard the shuffling stop outside of the door, prepared for what I thought to be an intruder. The door opened casually, I swung my fist in a premeditated motion. I heard my knuckles crack as the person entering did the same.

I felt bad after taking a look at who it was, it was Dibert. "Is that how you treat people who check up on you, Eric?" Dibert said, making sure I was okay. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I replied whilst holding my hand that had broken knuckles.

He quickly got to his feet and began to move his hands above the entirety of my hand, my hand being alleviated of the pain as he did so. "Thanks, Dibert." I said, looking at my hand in disbelief again.

"So, what made you so worked up back there?" Dibert asked with a curious look plastered on him. Dibert looked at me, wondering what I would say and how I would respond to the question. "It was an old memory that I now connected with answers."

That moment birthed a silence that weighed heavily on ears, causing them to ring. "You're the first primal pawn to be spawned in decades, just so you know." Dibert said with a smile on his face as he gave me a pat on the shoulder. This took me off guard, causing me to look at him with dismay in my expression.

He then stood up and turned to walk out after he said this. I suddenly felt like I could move mountains, as though there had been a furnace that had finally been relit after centuries of lying cold. I stood up, hoping to say something to Dibert, but he left before I could catch his attention.

I remembered what he said and listened to it over again, "in decades…." his voice rang in my head. I thought to myself on these words as I walked over to the elevating platform with a pep in my step. I should've watched where I was going, as I bumped into another person.

I promptly apologized and made sure they were all right. The person was taller than I was with jet black hair. "Are you Eric?" The person asked looking at me oddly, as though expecting me to say no. I confirmed my identity and we both just nodded. He went to his respective platform and I went to my mine.

As the platform went up, I heard what sounded like blades being unsheathed. I knew he was my next opponent, I didn't even have to ask. Intuition can be a funny thing sometimes, but in this case, it only showed me what I was up against. The figure was taller and lanky, just from appearance I knew he would be faster than me.

I kept thinking about the man and how he looked at me. I then heard the crowd cheering yet again, and I mentally prepared myself for what was coming next. What I wasn't prepared for was the arena being covered in the dark of night. This threw me off, but as I became at a level with the stage, the entirety of the arena became coated in a bright white light.

It burned me slightly, but only enough to make me feel uncomfortable. I looked at the source of the light, only to find four spotlights that were now standing on all of the corners of the arena. "This is the final match of the ranking tournament for today, so let us show these brave pawns a great amount of excitement as we introduce them." The announcer said with an over exaggerated amount of showman's charisma.

"First up on the stage, let us welcome our primal, Eric Grayson!" The announcer said, the audience roaring after his words faded. I readied my stance, I wanted to get my history lesson about all of this as fast as I could. I wondered when my opponent would show up, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"It appears his opponent, Fantom, is already prepared for this fight as his platform is already level with the stage." The announcer said as the audience became silent as though they were looking for him. I decided to focus my energy to try and see if I could sense him just like I did Iris. He was slowly walking toward me, thinking I couldn't see him. I summoned my sword and threw it in his direction, surprising him instantly.

"It appears Eric has more tricks than we thought." The announcer yelled as the audience gasped as they now saw a man with blades protruding from his sleeves in the air coming for me. I quickly ducked, dodging the blades on his arms, but only to receive a slash in the cheek from a blade on his boot.

I was shocked and rolled away quickly, catching my sword as it finally came back to me. Fantom and I stared at each other, waiting for who would make the next move. Blood ran down my cheek, giving my face a bit of cold as the wind hit it. I blinked only to find him in my face again, this time, however, I kicked his thigh.

This caused him to go backward, giving me enough time to charge in his direction. It was then I realized that he had already moved out of the way of my blade, already starting his counter-attack. I dropped my sword and made a fist, ready to try to throw him off.

I didn't expect him to jump back, but as to be expected, he was smarter than he looked. He took my blind side as an opportunity to strike at my ribs, wounding my side. "This is a great battle, two undefeated entries going forth in a brutal combat." The announcer yelled over the roaring audience.

I dismissed my sword in hopes to throw off my opponent but to no avail. He took this as another opening and lunged at me, both of his boot blades out. I saw the stars again and started to fade back into the realm of the wolf. I shivered as I waited for his presence, wondering what might happen.

There was nothing but silence and the stars that surrounded me. I didn't know how long I would have to wait, but I didn't want to wait long as I had no idea what was happening. It was then that I noticed the wolf sleeping, underneath where my feet would be. I thought about waking this wolf, at least until I noticed what it had in its mouth.

I saw an orb of light that shined a pure skylight blue, it reminded me of all the times I played outside as a kid. It was soothing to stare at the orb, despite all the pain I was in. A drop of my blood fell onto the orb, causing it to change color to an auburn red. This red reminded me of how I felt when I was up against the man who killed my father.

This orb was now making me curious as to what it was meant to do, and why the wolf had it in its mouth. The wolf woke up and looked at me, his eyes were the same shade of skylight blue from the earlier stage of the orb. Despite the wolf itself being intimidating all on its own, I was becoming very relaxed as I looked into its eyes.

I felt my body go through motions that I didn't recognize ever doing before. I looked behind me only to come back to the real world with a stab wound in my shoulder. I looked at Fantom ready to strike, but I already saw that Fantom had a broken arm. My mind pieced two and two together, realizing that the motions I felt were commands from my primal instinct.

"Eric and Fantom are too evenly matched to know who's going to be the victor!" The announcer shouted, the audience still roaring. I was shocked at this notion, knowing that this couldn't be true. "Now, what you've been waiting for in case of a match like this. Pawns, you're of high enough rank. Promote!" The announcer shouted. The audience roared yet again, leaving me and Fantom in awe.

"Knight!" Fantom said with triumph, lunging at me at a speed that I've only seen that blur at. "Knight!" I yelled in a panic, as I had a felt as though that my body became lighter than air itself. I was able to just barely dodge his attacks, all of them nearly slashing my throat.

Out of panic, I summoned my sword and slashed at his abdomen, sending Fantom to the ground. He angrily charged at me, all of his blades showing. I blocked every single one just in the nick of time, allowing me to keep my head on my shoulders.

I slashed randomly again, this time hitting Fantom in the throat. He fell to his knees, clutching his neck. "A kill worthy blow delivered from Eric, leaving us with a victor. Eric Grayson!" The announcer yelled, the audience this time to chant my name. Dibert came running over and I helped Fantom stand.

Yes, we did try to kill each other, but I wasn't going to let him die by my hand, he had not wronged me. Dibert ran hastily as he made his way over to us, thinking that he had the same feeling of weightlessness about him. Immediately he just started healing Fantom's throat, his skin closing up slowly as it looked as though it was magically molding itself together.

This made my stomach churn, but I was also glad that nobody died at my hand. I slowly handed Fantom to Dibert as to make sure that he wouldn't get injured any further. It was then the girl in the nun's attire from earlier came onto the stage, healing me when she finally got to me. She made sure to be thorough, as though something had happened.

I asked her about her care for detail, but I didn't get an answer which made me nervous slightly. "You should return to the waiting room, Jamie is expecting you." Asia stated with a hint of a shock in her eyes. She gave me a concerned look as her figure sunk out of sight with her platform going down as I watched.

I walked over to my platform slowly, then heard wings flapping in the distance. I heard those wing flaps before, but I never thought I would hear them whilst I was here. I balled both fists as I walked over, as to not be obvious that I felt something watching me. In the blink of an eye, I jumped and kicked at the figure that closed the distance between us.

I sent them flying backward with a gush of blood coming from their nose. It was the angel I had met at the cemetery which my father was buried, with a visibly deformed wing. He had a hate-filled expression plastered on his face, acting as a mask that hid his true identity. He drew his knife again, but this time I saw him pour a vial of pearl white liquid on the blade.

"You survived this once, but not at this amount you scum!" He screamed delivering a manic laugh afterward. "Can I just have a break already?" I muttered to myself as I decided that he was in a state of insanity driven rage in which would be too risky to fight head on. He lunged at a surprising speed, I almost didn't dodge his attack.

I knew that there wasn't a way out of this fight, and so didn't the few hairs that his blade managed to slice through. I quickly got to my feet and summoned my sword to my hand, ready for another attack. I didn't want to be in this battle, but I felt something come over me that I knew had to be related to the memory of my father. Something that I wish didn't come over me at that moment but was glad that it had stuck around. This feeling was courage.


	12. Chapter 12: Vengance

**Chapter 12: Vengeance**

He stared at me, his gaze turning more sinister with each second that passed. He fiddled with his knife, twirling it in circles in an attempt to try and intimidate me. His posture was that of a warlord waiting to kill off any opposer. This newfound courage is what kept me standing in his presence, even in spite of knowing his intentions.

"You coward, why don't you charge?!" He yelled as though talking to the same child back he had tried to kill all of those years ago. He charged again, this time, my body moved before I could think. My feet thudded as they lead me toward the angel, causing him to grin.

My arms moved as well as my hands, summoning my sword into a battle-ready position. He laughed as he slashed, nicking my ear in the process. I, however, was delighted but yet still calm. I slashed his wing before he could get away with his attack. He fell to the ground, yelling curses into the night's air.

By this point the audience had fled the arena in fear, not wanting to see how this would go down. I didn't blame them, two people with rage painted in their minds fighting, I didn't want to be here either. What made matters even worse is that this angel was fueled by the very rage that brought him to kill me the first time.

The angel stood, blood gushing from his wing every so often. I was glad to know my attack wasn't for not, for taking such a toxic hit would've been a waste otherwise. I immediately felt the effects of whatever he put on his blade, I was starting to grow physically weaker. My limbs started to feel like stone, too heavy to move a single inch.

This wasn't an option though, as he was already prepared to strike again. I saw him charge at me whilst flying, but I had slashed his wing too deep for him to sustain flight. His wing tore apart, causing the arena to be coated in crimson and black feathers as he rolled along the stone. I got into the best stance I could, hoping he wouldn't strike so quickly.

"I'll admit kid, you have good aim. Just like all of those years ago." He said as he got up slowly, most likely trying not to cause pain in his now partial wing. "Die." I said bluntly "Die for what you did to my father." I continued, letting him know that I was serious. He laughed in my face almost instantly after this remark.

"That trash didn't deserve the power that he had been given." He chuckled, still smiling, his mouth going ear to ear on his blood coated face. I gripped my sword tighter as his words faded out of my hearing. It was then that another person came running onto the stage. "Eric, run!" they shouted with much passion, as though I was about to die.

I turned real quick only to see an unfamiliar man, they were slightly taller than me with jet black hair. They had stubble that some of their face and beard to cover the parts that his stubble didn't. He was wielding a scythe, one that appeared to have the blade be made with a sunlight orange metal.

He came in with his scythe ready to kill, but he looked unsure of how to attack. The angel looked at him and then me. "Back up, so that's how you are. Couldn't take me alone then, why take me alone now." The angel laughed as he grabbed another vial of the pearl white liquid. This time, however, he drank the vial as though it were a beverage.

He started convulsing shortly after, causing this person to stop right next to me. "Run." They told me. I shook my head, I wasn't letting him take the brunt of this angel alone. For what happened next, it would be stupid to say that this didn't look like every video game final boss. This was the angel's "Stage two" in terms of that context.

His wound immediately shot out light in the form of what his wing should've been, the shock from this caused me to take a step back. Out of nowhere, the angel appeared to have been punched in the face and then thrown. I then noticed this new man was positioned in a way much like a wizard casting a spell, but at the ground. I took a look to see he was controlling my shadow.

My eyes widened and the angel flew toward him ready to slash him in the face. I ignored all of my lethargy and jumped in the way, using my sword as a shield to block his attack. Both me and this man were sent back from the force, him more so because of me being pushed into him by such a mighty attack.

We both thudded on the ground with each bounce, much like the sound of an army approaching a field of war. These extra thuds made my head spin even more as the essence started to take even more of an effect. "What's your name?" I asked the man next to me as we both struggled to get back on our feet.

"Flare, Shadow Flare." He got out through his grunts. When we both got up, the angel was already after us again. This time, however, Shadow Flare faded out of sight as though he were never even there. Surprisingly, there was another person behind him with a sword I can only describe as on fire. The two clashed blades as the angel's face started to char.

As the angel was about to overpower this new person, three shadows stabbed the angel in the back, causing him to yell in pain. Immediately the angel flew backward, sending this person back a bit due to the sheer force of the angel's wings. I readied my sword once again, wondering where Shadow Flare was. "Sorry about that." He said casually as though this was normal for him.

I jumped slightly, almost slashing him in the face. He used his scythe to block, surprisingly cutting my sword to pieces like a sword through butter. I looked shocked and stared at my now broken blade. This gave me an idea on how to kill this angel. "Shadow Flare, why is your scythe able to cut through my blade?" I asked with a sly look on my face.

He looked confused at me then said "My scythe is able to cut through anything and everything." My grin grew wider and I looked at the angel. "Anything?" I said to him, looking at the angel's chest. "How about the soul?" I asked in a hushed tone.

It was then he realized why I was grinning. "Let's do this!" He quietly shouted, readying his scythe in the process. I looked at the new person who had arrived in this fight, only to find him in the air flying toward us. Me and Shadow Flare caught him with ease. "Guess you can say I get free airfare." He chuckled.

"How is your sword fire?" I quickly shot my gaze at him when I said this. "I am able to manipulate the elements. Fire just so happens to be the one I'm most proficient with." He explained. I grinned even more now, my teeth practically showing when I heard his words. "How about light?" I confidently asked

"That won't have any consequences if I do that at all." He said with sarcasm apparent. We didn't have a choice in what the consequences were. My body felt as heavy as lead at this point. I struggled to stand as I looked at the both of them. "You only have to hold him still." I said with a low raspy voice.

I didn't have much time to execute this plan, I had noticed this too late. I was glad that as a kid, I played any and every puzzle game that I could, no matter how ridiculous. This was the hardest puzzle I had ever solved, therefore it would be the most rewarding. I jumped at the angel, slashing as much of him as I could. Luckily I got his arms and legs, allowing those to become light.

I grinned as I went after the other wing, but I was stabbed in the chest. The new man ran over quickly before he could deliver a finishing blow on me, allowing me to crawl away and get my balance again. My body felt as though it were supposed to be a part of the ground at this point, my vision grew more and more black.

I yelled in triumph as I saw the angels limbs turn to a bright and pure white light. This burned my eyes just looking at it. "How is this for undeserving?" I yelled as our new friend started to the light out as though he were being chained to a wall. He started to scream as his aura was drawing the light out.

I saw the angel struggling to be free, but I was making sure that this plan worked. I quickly ran over, almost falling over multiple times due to the essence and blood loss. Just as the angel was about to succeed, I stabbed my sword into his shoulder. He yelled in pain and anger, trying to slash at me with everything he had at this point.

I saw Shadow Flare running over now as fast as he could, his scythe in slashing position. "You'll die here!" The angel shouted very angrily. I grabbed his wing, making sure he stayed where I was. "Do it!" I shouted as I revealed where the angel's soul would be with my sword. When I sensed his soul, it was emitting black but yet had a pearl white inside.

"Stab it!" I yelled loud enough for Shadow Flare to hear me, even if he was outside. He finally reached me and the angel, stabbing him with the scythe very quickly. The angel screamed as he began to crack and emit an even brighter light than what his body regenerate with.

He exploded with a burst of burning light, I took the most of the burn. This light blistered parts of my arms and chest. I flew in the air as I realized this pain, my body felt a lot heavier than the rock used to make this arena. I slammed into the stone, unable to get up. In the distance, I saw Asia and Dibert running frantically with wide eyes.

I was losing my vision rapidly, the blisters hurting me while my blood poured out of my chest from the multiple wounds. Before my consciousness faded to darkness, I saw Shadow Flare on the ground, blisters on them as well. My consciousness faded and I was happy, I now have what my mind was seeking subconsciously. I finally had my vengeance.

When I awoke, I was in a room at what appeared to be the night. I was strapped to a bed with medical equipment attached to me. It looked much like the life support machine that my dad was hooked up to. I waited for somebody to greet me, but nobody was here. "Hello?" I called out into the moonlight.

I didn't hear an answer, so I decided to try and fall back asleep. The fight rang in my head as soon as I closed my eyes. I thought about how when everybody left, those two came back in the midst of danger. They came to my aid when I was alone sent to fight a dangerous predator so to speak. I wondered that night what would've happened had they not been there.

I closed my eyes, my body physically feeling as though it were slowing down. I slowed my breathing and focused on how my chest was rising then sinking with each breath. I laid my head back into the pillow that I noticed was placed behind my head, letting the pillow engulf the sides of my head. I ignored everything for the time being and fell asleep with questions for the next day.


	13. Chapter 13: The Aftermath

**Chapter 13: The Aftermath**

When I awoke, Dibert and Asia were at my bedside. Both of them were passed out in the same leather chairs that were in the waiting room. I chuckled a bit to myself and let them sleep for a little while. I took this time to examine the room I was in, it appeared to be an older style infirmary that looked as though it belonged to the steampunk era.

The walls were painted a navy blue that complemented the light blue rug, making both of them pleasing to stare at. There were two other beds beside me, one to my left and the other to my right. I decided to look at the one to my left first, in the bed was Shadow Flare. He had some bandages on his face and arms, he also had what I could have imagined as ice packs on his hands. He looked pretty rough, even his hair was seared slightly from the explosion of light.

I decided that I would let him rest rather than try to converse with him, so I decided to examine the one on the right. It was the other man who helped me against my fight with the angel. His hands were seared and blistered more so than my arms were, other than that he looked just fine. He had black hair with minor stubble, looking like he had just woken up to get his five o'clock shadow.

I then looked over at Dibert and Asia, both of them slightly drooling at the mouth. Again I chuckled before I examined them. Dibert's hair was a looking like an over exaggerated afro that could easily be mistaken for a wig. His brown hair matched his apparel as he was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a blue shirt. I then decided to see what was under his feet only to find a pair of bright neon green and yellow running shoes that already looked worn.

I didn't need to examine him any further, so I decided to examine Asia. Her golden blonde hair was in a mess, protruding from her black cap. Her position looked as though she were about to pray while she slept. I couldn't really take any other note of her other than the fact she was wearing a nun's robe.

Just as I was about to go to sleep, I looked down on myself. My chest and stomach were heavily covered with multiple layers of thick, blood-soaked linen bandages. I had multiple intravenous tubes in each arm, supplying me with different medicines and water. I was also hooked up to a heartbeat monitor, it showed me at seventy beats per minute. I decided to try waking somebody from their slumber but little did I know, Asia woke up all on her own.

"Eric! You're alive!" She spoke out with excitement. "I'll go get Jamie!" She said as she walked out of the room, waking everybody else up in the process. Dibert groggily woke up to Asia's excitement, looking around the room after rubbing his eyes. He looked at the others in their beds before looking in my direction.

"Hello, Eric." Dibert managed to say through a yawn. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he became wide-eyed and almost flew out of the chair. "Eric! You made it!" He shouted as the other two looked at me. "Yeah, I'm alive." I say casually.

I didn't understand anything that was happening right now. I tried to sit up only to get stopped by the straps. "Oh, right, I forgot I was in these straps." I chuckled. Dibert looked at me oddly before looking at the straps. "You knew about those?" He asked me curiously. "Yeah, I woke up last night, but nobody was in the room. So I decided to go back to bed." I stated calmly, as though this was normal.

"You were poisoned with about ten fatal doses of angel's essence. You're lucky Asia and I heard a commotion going on after Shadow Flare and Belcoot came in after you." He said. I remembered how my dad told me I was stronger than I knew, but I never really expected to be poisoned like he was.

"We did as much for you as we could, luckily it worked." He stated with a sigh of relief. I nodded with a reminiscent expression on my face. He got up and tended to the others while I thought to myself. "Could that have been what killed my father?" I muttered, hoping nobody else could hear me.

Just as I had finished muttering, Jamie walked into the room slowly, as though examining the three of us. Asia followed her in, humming a joyous tune that got louder with each step she took. Jamie looked at me with an odd look of admiration, I didn't like it. "Eric, glad to see your awake." She said, not even asking how I felt.

I nodded, wondering why she had that look about her. I didn't really bother to ask because there wasn't really a lot that I could say. "So, who was that angel?" She inquired, expecting me to know everything in full knowledge. I thought to myself about who that man was, but nothing in my memory ever showed him before the fight in the locker room.

I tried to recall every event that I saw him at, but I only remember the locker room, the cemetery, and the fight last night. "Would it be bad if I said I didn't know?" I asked with uncertainty about me. She looked at me with disappointment in her eyes, a disappointment that you don't need to hear any words to know that it's there.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know. I only remember him from one event in my childhood." I said. Her eyes widened, looking at me and my wounds very carefully. She walked over to my bed and examined me closely. She started to feel the bandages, poking and prodding as though something had been left behind. It hurt slightly, mainly due to the fact she was poking right on my wound.

I couldn't do anything to stop her as I was restrained to the bed. When she finally stopped, she had blood all over her hands. "I'm going to wash up, watch over them, Dibert." Jamie ordered, as though nothing had happened. "Will do." Dibert spoke with a happy go tune in his voice.

There was an awkward silence when Jamie left the room, all of us just stared at one another. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence, but I had so many questions. Just as I was about to open up my mouth, Dibert spoke. "So, how tough was that angel?" He questioned, smile still about his face.

We all just looked at one another, hoping someone else would speak up. I broke the silence with what I said. "I most likely would've been slaughtered had these two not shown up." I stated solemnly, bowing my head down as each word escaped my mouth. He just stared at me and the others, trying to process what I had just said.

"So Eric," He started, leaving a bit for what he was about to say next. "you're saying that the angel was most likely trying to murder you?" He asked. I nodded quickly, letting him know that I was certain of my statement. "I see." He said, leaving us with that.

He looked at Asia then looked at the door. "Hey Asia, you mind watching them for a moment? I have to use the bathroom." He asked. Asia happily agreed and sat in a chair, periodically moving her gaze to each of us. Dibert got up and walked out of the room.

I will admit, I found it hard not to stare back at Asia when she stared at me. This was mainly because seeing her laugh when I looked into her eyes as creepily as I could was the entertainment I had. This was cut to an end when Asia was laughing and Rias came in, scaring her as she slammed open the door.

I was not expecting this scare to make Asia jump all the way across the room, almost hitting the wall head first. The three of us just stared in Rias' direction unaffected by this surprise. "Eric, come with us right now!" Rias demanded hastily. "Um, I'm kinda tied up." I said gesturing toward the worn, black leather straps that kept me still on this bed.

She walked over and undid my restraints, freeing my body from the pressure. I slowly got up as to not ruin my bandages. When I did, Rias grabbed my hand a bit quick for my brain to register. I almost fell onto my face, struggling to keep up. When I looked back into the room, the others were staring in confusion.

Rias walked through the halls as fast as she could, almost fast enough to be considered a run. Jamie wasn't anywhere to be seen, I started to get worried. Before I knew it, we were in another room much like the one Rias drug me from. I saw two beds in there, one of them just barely able to support the weight of its inhabitant.

It was Henry. He was in critical condition, multiple stab wounds and slash marks. He also was covered in blood-soaked linen, only difference though was the number of layers. He seemed to have twice the layers that I had on me. I noticed he had more hooked up to more intravenous tubes than I was.

I almost threw up my stomach fluids at that moment, mainly due to how bad the gashes were on him. They were deep and twisted, mangled patches of flesh were the only thing I could see in his wounds. I decided to look over at the other bed, as to not lose my stomach.

In the other bed was the man who had almost shot me, it was Alwin. He too had been brutally wounded, except he only had what appeared to be broken bones accompanied by a massive gash on his right hand. The gash appeared to almost go through his bone, leaving a massive indent.

I was mortified by this, knowing that two of the strongest people I had ever seen had become this battle-scarred in a matter of minutes. My eyes were wide, and I was able to hear my heartbeat in my ears. Rias stared at me with anger and curiosity, wondering if I had anything to say for myself.

I stood there silent and shocked. My body would not let my limbs move a single muscle, keeping me as stiff as a board. "Mother?" I heard from down the hall as this broke the silence that was created. The last thing that could I remember is falling backward onto the floor, losing consciousness the moment my head hit the floor.

When I awoke, I was back in the infirmary on one of the beds. Rias and Jamie stood over my bed. I could barely hear anything and my eyes were adjusting to everything. I could only make out blurs of the two and misshapen colors of everything else. I had a massive headache, then passed out on the bed.

I found myself to be in the realm of the wolf again, this time I was floating in what seemed to be in the air. I looked around, hoping to see the wolf this time. Instead, I only saw stars and silence. I felt a strange presence behind me, but it didn't seem like an animal, but rather a person.

I turned my head to see who it was, but I found nothing, nothing but an old Victorian style mirror. I decided to try to swim toward it, but just like in any movie that you see this action in, it didn't work. Instead, a woman came out of the mirror. She had snow white hair and blue eyes, almost as though she was handcrafted to be in a science fiction movie.

Her clothing was old as well, it looked like pelts upon pelts to make her boots. Her clothes were white and brown, seeming like she used bear and deer pelts to create her jacket and pants. Despite all of the winter clothes, she had no hood or gloves. All of the clothes she had, however, were all decorated with empty sheathes and quivers.

These were what fascinated me the most, as I had always loved tribal style weaponry. Embroidered into her sheathes and quivers were patterns that appeared to be leading all around an insignia. This insignia appeared to be a wolf with no fangs, roaring into the air.

She looked at me and nodded, handing me the same orb that was in wolf's mouth. "Take it" I heard throughout the stars. It echoed until I heard it slowly faded into silence, leaving me and this girl to stare at each other. I reached for the orb, but as I did, I woke up.

When I awoke, there were what I counted to be six people by my bed. They all stared at me, all of their eyes shooting open when I woke up and sat up instantly. From what I could see, there was Henry and Alwin. They were covered in bloody bandages and in two of those leather chairs to my left side. Jamie and Christophe sat in front of me, they were the most shocked. Then there were two people at my sides whom I didn't recognize.

I knew something was going on because everybody's tension was able to be felt in the air. I stayed still, waiting for one of them to greet me. Time went by very slowly as we all just gave each other frightened expressions. I felt as though I was about to be in for a heap of trouble, but I couldn't be sure.

Jamie stood up, examining my face. She placed her fingers on my neck, much like how you would check somebody's pulse. Her hand warmed up my neck instantly, causing Jamie to flinch a slight bit. I guessed my skin froze her fingers slightly. I wanted to know what was going on, and why everybody was looking at me oddly.


	14. Chapter 14: A Glimpse of History

(Thank you guys for sticking with me for this long, just a smidge over 3,000 views on this story. Just so you guys know, I'm soon going to be posting an expanded and refined version of this story on Wattpad for those of you who wish to continue supporting me and wish to get a better experience from the story. Fanfiction is still going to get chapters, but these will be first drafts, much like a functional sneak peek as to what will happen. Well, thank you guys for reading this message and enjoy the chapter.)

Chapter 14: A Glimpse of History.

I sat up on the bed slowly, as to make sure that I wasn't restrained. I decided to start the conversation as bluntly as I could. "What in the-" I started before Jamie had signaled me to stop. I was shocked at this, I wanted answers and she wasn't going to let me talk. "Right now, I want to know how you're alive." Jamie demanded, her tone showing that of a grand inquisitor.

Jamie walked up to me again, her arm outstretched, slowly going to reach my forehead. Her hand was warmer than a kettle after being freshly heated, it plagued my skin with a great pain that spread throughout my entire head. I screamed as she yanked her hand back. "I see." She calmly stated, as though confirming an assumption she had deep within her.

"What!" I shouted as everybody jumped back, my voice echoing through the room. Christophe walked over to Jamie, she huddled with him and whispered into his ear. He left the room afterward, almost immediately. "Eric, you are a primal. That isn't to be taken with a grain of self-doubt." She spoke, the tone of her voice being that of a true leader.

I grew uncertain of what was to come. I felt everybody's eyes as they all stared at me, their gazes all freezing me in place. "You were chosen by a beast much more powerful than you might imagine." She continued, as though assuming that I was immediately glued to her speech.

I passed out not too long after these words, a cold washing over my exhausted body. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. When I awoke, I was alone, a book laying on my lap. I looked around for any trace of the others who had greeted me when I awoke last time. Nobody was there to be found. I decided to take a look at the book, as it weighed my body down slightly.

The binding on the book was made from a leather with a texture I had never thought of. It was smooth but yet grooved enough to where I could feel every contour of what it came from. My fingers glided along the book, not moving up or down on any of the contours. I decided to open the book and grasp a look of the pages that lied within.

The pages were almost less than paper thin, each of them with a golden outline that decorated them with a sense of prosperity. I closed the book to reexamine the front, the title being imprinted into the leather in a very reflective silver. "New Codes of War." It read, this seemed strange but in a time to where they pit us against each other, it didn't seem far-fetched.

I decided to stroll my eyes along the index, hoping to get a feel for how the book would be laid out. It was all in a hieroglyphic writing style, making it almost impossible to read. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I muttered to myself, confused as to why it was written this way.

It was then a bolt of red light surged into me, entering my body through both of my eyes. This light caused my eyes to burn, but I was unable to close them. It felt like an eternity before this searing pain ceased in my eyes, allowing me to blink. When I was able to regain my ability to see, I noticed three ethereal figures.

They each looked to be high ranking officials all discussing a treaty. The first one had armor decorated with what I would describe as golden trim and feathered detail on the shoulders. He stood tall and very proudly, showing that he was perfect in his stature. His eyes looked to be as gold as the trim on his armor.

I assumed it to be an angel, I didn't see wings, however. I was left in dismay as I tried to wrap my head around the matter if this was real or not. I stood up, still staring at the figures that took up the empty space in this silent room.

I looked at the figure to the angel's left, hoping that it wasn't another angel. Their attire was not that of armor, but that of a suit that appeared to be made with a silk thread. It appeared to shine in the light that was provided through the old but yet reflective windows.

He wore a tie with it, abyssal black at that. His hair was a dark shade of blonde that almost didn't shine in the light. His facial hair was a bit rough, but it was enough of a style to make the impression that he kept it groomed.

His face was that of a concerned man who had just lost everything he held dear to him. His forehead showcased the wrinkles that displayed his stress. His eyes were sharp, just like the angles of his eyebrows. I thought of him as a normal human like I used to be, but knowing what I was now I rethought on that.

I finally decided to look at the final man in the circle, his armor was a variety of colors, but black was the most prominent among them. It appeared that there were what appeared to be multiple sets of wings along the shoulders. His face was gentle at first sight, but his expression looked like that of a man who was ready to exact revenge.

The three of them were silent for a while, I assumed I was seeing things given that I had passed out so suddenly. I pinched my arms to ensure that I was awake, the pain that jolted through my forearms assured me that I had woken up from my nap. I walked into the middle of the men here, but they seemed not to acknowledge me.

I looked at them again, making sure to take in everything. They all seemed to be staring at something, a table I thought to myself at first. "Every single piece of gear..." The one in the suit said sternly, as though he was still filled with wrath. I realized they were all staring at an empty chest.

"And why wasn't this equipment in your secret armory?" The one in the black armor inquired, seeming to show the same anger. It was at the moment the door opened, it was Dibert. I assumed he went to check on me, seeing how he was one who was very well acquainted with healing arts.

It was then the three faded into a visage, seeming to have been made only from a mist the entirety of the time I was watching them. "Oh, you were reading the book?" He asked as though I was the first. He walked over to the book that was opened fully on the floor, the pages on the floor.

"What? That is reading!?" I questioned harshly, thinking that his statement was well out of the ordinary. I then walked over to the book as well, Dibert holding it by the time I walked all the way across the room. "I think you're the first one to have read this book in three years." He said, seeming reminiscent of past times.

"Rest up Eric, you're up after this fight. You'll be going against a man named Belcoot, the very one who helped you in the fight against the angel." He stated before turning around to walk out of the room. "So that's his name." I muttered, but Dibert managed to hear me and turned again. I heard a jingle when he did so, I almost blew it off as pocket change until I saw something around his neck.

I looked at it intently, curious as to what it looked like. It was a twelve-pointed star that had gems all along the edges, the metal seemed to be hundreds of years old. I took another closer look, but there was an eye in the center of the star that appeared to be half asleep. I looked it even closer, a mirror that appeared crafted from a green gemstone made up the pupil of it.

I looked up at the chain next, it appeared to be made from a silver that had yet to be tarnished. I decided to ask about it, but at a later time as I had many more questions. I felt as though I was ripped from a trance when Dibert spoke. "He was the one who was arrived shortly after Shadow Flare went in after the angel."

I nodded, taking that bit of information in. I felt good, but still cautious of everything. "I advise you check on him, I have to check up on Alwin and Henry." He said, shortly leaving after this goodbye. I stood still for a moment, making sure that I was well enough to walk to another room.

My legs were slightly limp, swaying me side to side as they almost fell underneath my weight. This sequence of events made me question how I was able to walk across the room toward the book. I was stable enough to stand, influencing my decision to continue on my way to see Belcoot.

I opened the door again, it slowly creaked as I pulled it toward me. When the door was finally open to its fullest extent, I stepped out into the elongated hallway. The wood clicked with my feet after every step I took, creating a rhythmic echo through the hallway. By the time I had finally gotten halfway down the hall, I had realized that I didn't know where Belcoot's room was located.

Just as I was about to go back and ask Dibert, I luckily saw that Belcoot had left his room with what appeared to be no damage to his body. I asked him how he was feeling, and he just stared at me. "The guy who burned my aura is asking me if I'm okay?" He asked. His gaze that drifted toward me was so blank that I didn't know if he was genuinely being stuck up or if he was being sarcastic.

I apologize and gave him my condolences, he laughed at me shortly after. "Dude, just a joke, my rule is if you're here I blame you." He spoke with a chuckle. I rubbed the back of my head as he said this, stuck on what I should start a new topic with. "So, about this upcoming fight?" I said slowly, trying to change the subject. He stared at me for a brief moment, his gaze unmoving.

"You heard as well?" He replied, in a tone similar to the one I used when I gave my question. We were both pretty quiet on this matter, both of us leaving the silence to hang over us. I focused my eyes on him and smiled at him, showing an optimistic mood that had been brought about me. "Let's make it one that this arena won't forget!" I echoed through the halls being slightly cocky.

He chuckled and gave me the same look, his sword in his hand. He summoned a blade of fire and extended it to me, the gesture visibly clear to me. "Let's do it!" He agreed in a triumphant tone. I summoned my sword and touched blades with his, my sword shining in the light of his as we gave each other a look of fiery determination.

After a what felt to be only a mere two seconds, we sheathed our swords and walked our separate ways. I went back to my room, hoping somebody was waiting for me. Indeed my hopes were answered when I saw Dibert, yet again at my room. "Your meeting go well?" He inquired, his tone was that of his usual joyousness.

I explained how it went well, but not how we made an agreement to create one hell of a match. "You still happen to have that book by any chance?" I asked, mentally praying that his answer was yes. Surprisingly enough, he handed it to me without saying anything at first. I held it once more, looking at it for moments at a time. "You really want to know what you'll be fighting for, don't you?" He said, looking at me with a slight grin.

I nodded whilst agreeing, wondering as to what his words would be. "Well, I will say, you went a little farther back than what you needed. Even so, the section you were in helps." He continued, now looking at the book with me. I looked inside wondering if anything had changed, but the writing was the same. I sighed and handed him the book again, wanting to ask a question, but I desired my rest for the fight at hand.

"I should probably get my rest." I spoke to him, yawning not too long afterward. We exchanged our formalities and he left the room. I started walking over to my bed, then a dizziness washed over my entire body. I struggled to stand and fell to my knees, my mind was starting to grow toward what I had seen earlier. When I could stand, I turned around to see the three men standing at the same table.

I walked over to them, pinching my forearm again to resend the pain through my arm that told me I was with the awake. The pain accompanied by the same three men that I had seen earlier made me curious about if they were still where they left off. "Why have angels began marrying devils just to make a generation capable of this?" The one in the suit said. "Easy now Azazel, you must not overstress yourself in a time like this." The angel spoke with a semi soothing tone.

"Sirzechs, how fast can you create a way to rally your forces without letting them know the predicament?" The angel asked toward the one in the black armor. "I don't know how on the top of my head." Sirzechs replied, his tone now curious. It was at that moment that I couldn't stand anymore and fell unconscious onto the floor.

When I awoke, I was on the floor with no blanket to warm me. I got up from where I laid, stretching as I did so. I looked around to determine whether or not it was time for me to get prepared for my fight. When I saw the daylight come in through the faded window, I smiled and walked out of my room. I was ready to put on a show, one this arena shall not forget.


	15. Chapter 15: A Fight to Remember

(Sorry for the long Hiatus, the college life has been a little more than I thought it would be. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope there are no hard feeling with the audience. Have a good day.)

My mind was focused on how I was going to make this fight unforgettable among the people in the arena. I wondered what tricks Belcoot was going to pull out of his sleeve. I was only reminded that I have to focus on what was in front of me when I bumped into Jamie, halfway down the hall towards the platform. Her expression was a mixture of happiness and concern.

"How do you feel?" She asked in a manner of interest, as though trying to be a nurturing figure. Her posture was sunken, as though she hadn't gotten much rest to show for. "Well rested." I spoke with a nod, rubbing my eyes slightly. She chuckled and walked past me in the hall, not speaking another word. This caught me off guard, but I didn't ask her about it.

I continued down the hall toward the platform, only to find Belcoot waiting there. "Same idea, huh?" I said with a chuckle, Belcoot quickly followed in a chuckle which then turned to laughter from the both of us. "Wanted to go up and take a look at everything, but the platform is out of order." He said.

"How are we supposed to blow the socks off the audience then?" I said to him with a chuckle, laughter continuing on. The laughter was going to be a good memory until we both suddenly saw a whip fly past our faces with a tremendous snapping noise ringing in our ears. As a common response, we both flew backward as to not get hit.

We both looked from where the whip was going, come to find out it was Jamie's whip. It looked as though it came out of a horror film. It was all gnarled with black metallic barbs that were accompanied by only what I could say to be glowing orange shards. It made an unsettling sound as it resided itself back into a coil, suspended in the air by Jamie's grip.

I would be lying if I said that a pin wouldn't be able to be heard at the top of the platform if it were to drop. Jamie took our silence as an opportunity to approach us. Her walk this time, however, was one of an elevated intensity. Her gait was just as much unsettling as it seemed to be natural.

Not too long after, Issei appeared to have come out of the shadows. His gait was just about the same, only more menacing as he was donning his crimson armor. Both of their steps started to flow in sync, almost as though they planned this out. Belcoot and I decided standing up would be a good idea. They took no hesitation to tell us to stay where we were.

When they got about two feet from us, they decided to keep the new silence as it was. We complied almost instantly. It wasn't like we could do anything to get ourselves out of this jam. "Now, there is something that we need to tell you. This tournament is a bit different, we change things up the second day." Issei spoke solemnly.

"How so?" Belcoot wondered aloud, I joined him in thought. Jamie walked over to us and put a ring on my finger, my index finger. "With these, on the new stage, the longer you fight, the weaker you grow." She said, closing her eyes while she said it. I think that was mainly to block out both of our confused expressions.

"And if we don't finish in time?" I asked, a fearful curiosity visible in my voice. "Then you both fall to the ground unable to move, failing the match." She stated firmly, walking away with Issei afterward. This notion left both me and Belcoot in a state of disbelief. "Did she ever say when the rings they put on us would take effect?" He said as he showed his ring. "No…" I slowly said as I looked at my hand.

We both looked at the rings then at each other, both of us sharing the same worried expression. "We gotta find the new stage." I called out. He nodded, both of us now scrambling to find the new arena. It felt like ages before we finally found a building layout that was hanging on the wall. My legs felt as though they were going to fall from underneath me, Belcoot was using the wall to support himself.

Everything felt like a blur, then I noticed, there were one hundred bumps along the outline of the ring. I had a theory of the meaning of them, if the rings were to weaken us, I think the bumps were how much weaker we have become. This thought didn't comfort me at all, as I had twenty bumps lit up. Belcoot gave me the same look as his ring looked the same.

We both scanned the room as we were then met with another item, a rhythmic thudding sound. It was quiet, but as we tried to figure out the source, it only grew louder. It was then I realized they were footsteps, coming towards us. Jamie's words rang in my head, "We change things up the second day." her voice echoed in my mind.

I turned to Belcoot, my eyes slightly more open, "What if this is the stage?" I slowly muttered. He looked at me perplexed, looking at me and then at the footsteps. "Then who do we fight? We obviously aren't fighting each other!" He said in a hushed yell. The footsteps grew louder and faster after he said this, they were definitely after us.

"Well, now to evaluate your guys' enclosed close combat." Xenovia said with a malicious grin. Kiba followed her, a similar grin on his, but his eyes showed a lack of sympathy. They both drew their swords as Belcoot and I were now stunned. My reason differed however, I saw what Issei was capable of, I didn't know about anything that these two were capable of.

We took a slight step back as our two adversaries advanced closer to us, their swords shining in the dimly lit hallway. Out of nowhere, Xenovia lunged at us, sword ready to swing. Almost as though it were instinct, I grabbed Belcoot by the collar of the shirt and jumped back, sending us back through the air.

Our backs hit the wall, causing it to shake a bit. Xenovia's sword had created a giant gash mark in the wall, seeming to have no struggle at all. She sighed and it led to laughter, "You two really don't want to fight?" she jeered at us. We both got on our feet, we looked at them then at each other. "My sword doesn't harm me, you run first, we have to find an open space." I whispered to Belcoot, he nodded.

He sent a couples embers at Xenovia, but Xenovia only stepped to the side to reveal Kiba gunning it for us. Immediately I summoned my sword and drew a defensive stance. Our blades clashed as I seemed to absorb all of the impact that came from his attack, sliding back into the wall. Belcoot drew his sword to help me as Xenovia had started to go at him. My ring now had thirty glowing bumps.

My arms weren't as strong as before, but I was still able to hold Kiba back. Kiba then jumped and kicked me in the teeth, sending me down the other part of the hallway. I bounced a couple times until I broke through a decorative table, sending what I assumed to be granite and porcelain all over the floor.

I noticed that it was significantly harder to get myself up to my feet after a blow like that. When I got up, I got into stance again as I noticed Kiba was almost at my feet. When our blades crashed, I kicked Kiba in the knee, causing me to gain leverage on him. I used this as an advantage to propel myself over him and run toward Belcoot.

When I got to him, Xenovia had him in a sword lock, ready to back up and slash him should he become disoriented. I beat her to a surprise attack however, I ran and slashed her above the waist. This caused her to keel over in pain as Belcoot's sword of flames slashed at her arm. She quickly dodged the attack as Kiba was now in my face, ready for retribution to be given.

Both Belcoot and I drew our swords and caught his sword in the midst of a tandem block. Xenovia took advantage of this however and stabbed my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. Even my bleeding felt weaker, as though my body didn't want to perform even bodily functions at peak condition.

I kicked Kiba in the throat, sending him back, allowing Belcoot to slash at Xenovia. This allowed me to get myself free from my predicament, sadly, my arm was hanging on by strands of muscle, making it unusable. It was then I looked at my hand, my ring only had thirty bumps left. "Belcoot! Now!" I yelled, as though I had made a plan.

This did exactly what I had hoped, both Kiba and Xenovia were acting more alert, expecting a huge attack. We took this split second to run away to find a better place to defend. We turned a corner and I whacked my arm on the wall, causing it to slump onto the floor. I yelled in pain as the footsteps started again.

We both were very slow due to us feeling fatigued, our movements slower as well. I fell to my knees, my ring showing only twenty bumps left. "Belcoot, you can manipulate elements, right?" I asked with a bloodied grin as one of my teeth fell on the floor. "No, my sword is only made of fire this way." He said sarcastically.

The footsteps rounded the corner and Kiba and Xenovia were running at us. "Belcoot, fire wave, now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, some blood flying out of my mouth. Almost immediately, his arm glowed orange and he brought it above his head, and when he brought it down fire enveloped both Kiba and Xenovia.

He fell and I hobbled to him, bringing him to his feet again. "We gotta bounce." I said as I brought him down another hallway and locked us in a room with what looked like chainmail. I looked at his ring, ten bumps left. "Almost powerless Eric." He said as he spat up blood onto his shirt. It was then I realized that he had a slash over his abdomen.

"Damn!" I said as I started applying what pressure I could with one weakened hand. It was then I heard the footsteps start to get heard the door. "Well, at least we know who we're fighting." He chuckled as he coughed up more blood. I grew angrier as his blood coated him and I. "Keep pressure on it." I told him.

I picked up my sword and looked at my hand, the ring only had five bumps unlit. I looked at the door and kicked it as hard as I could, the doorknob breaking Kiba's spine as he fell onto the ground. I immediately slashed at Xenovia, our blades scraping along each other as she was now on the defense.

"Damn, why do you still fight? You're injured and almost as dull as a snuffed candle?" she said while gaining leverage on me. "I'm not letting you get to him." I grunted, blood flowing out of my wounds. She kicked me in the knee, bending it back. I yelled in pain and still kept my stance, knelt on one good foot.

Belcoot got up and stabbed Xenovia in the arm, causing her to scream and jump backward holding her new wound. As we both stood in the doorway, battered and wounded, the rings shattered on our hands, causing bits of metal to shower the floor we were standing on. "Combat over, your skills will be evaluated. Time lasted record goes to our new combatants, Belcoot and Eric. Eleven minutes and fifty-five seconds." A loud voice called out.

Dibert rushed to all of us almost immediately after the voice faded out, he was holding my arm. "Okay, whose is this?" He said, looking frantically around until he saw me, "Do I dare ask?" He said as I shook my head at him. Everything else seemed like a blur as he started to heal us, all I remember is that Kiba and Xenovia were quite surprised at how we managed to turn the tide against them.

I lost my consciousness not too long after I started to heal, though it wasn't gradual like when I fought against that rogue angel, it was almost an instantaneous fade to black. When I awoke, Dibert was sitting at my bedside, covered in what looked to be a comforter whilst sleeping peacefully. I scanned the room carefully, making sure that I wasn't in a dream.

When I did, however, I noticed something about my right arm, the one that fell off. It felt heavier, as though it were being weighed down. When I looked, I saw a metal cast on where I was stabbed. "What the?" I muttered as to not let Dibert hear so that his sleep would go uninterrupted.

I tried lifting up my arm to see if I could move it, but the cast was too heavy. I felt my muscles strain, but I didn't get anything other than sweat on my brow. I wiped it off with my left hand, causing it to become too slippery to grasp anything. I sighed as I tried to go back to bed, but the door opened and creaked loudly, shaking Dibert from his slumber.

It was Kiba and Xenovia, both of them with guilty looks of concern. "What do you two want?" I growled, being harsh even in my restrained position. "Look, I know your arm fell off, but you are of great significance to Jamie. So we came to talk to you." Kiba said gently, as though trying to soothe a disgruntled child during a tantrum.

I shook my head, almost hitting my head on the wall in the process, "Why am I suddenly so important?" I said, sounded annoyed at my circumstances. The two of them looked at each other and then back to me, both with concerned eyes. "Have you ever watched a movie where there is a group of select elites?" Kiba said.

I nodded my head, I didn't really want to talk further, but I didn't have the option so I decided to pay attention. "It's exactly as it sounds right here, you are part of a select elite. You're a primal, Eric." He said to me, putting a hand on the cast causing me to feel a surge of pain in my right shoulder. I grunted and he moved his hand quickly, apologizing for causing me pain.

"It's also the reason why we didn't wait for you to get to an open room to start your combat," Kiba stated solemnly, looking at the scar on my neck that was shaped like a fang. "We focused on you because of the power inside you." Xenovia told me looking at my neck curiously but yet concerned.

I looked at the two of them, curious as to if they were going to start prodding at my neck with their fingers. It was at that moment Kiba went to try to touch the scar, I instinctively grabbed his wrist and dragged it away from my neck with my good arm. He just stared at my hand and then my neck, as though he was finding a realization.

"So your primal side doesn't like outside contact." Kiba said with a hushed voice, I found this unnecessary as everybody in the room was now awake. "What are you even talking about?" I lashed out, letting go of his wrist in the process. "Best you not worry about it. Get your rest, Eric." He said, leaving the room afterward, Xenovia following him out.

I looked at Dibert and then at the door, wondering what they had come in here to do in the first place. "What just happened?" Dibert asked, looking at me with the same look that I had on my face, my stare still directed at the door. "I don't know." I muttered, not diverting my gaze, as though expecting somebody else to enter.

Time passed, and so didn't my consciousness, seemingly out of nowhere. When I awoke, I was still in the bed, but the cast was off. When I looked at my arm, I had a massive scar on my right shoulder where I was stabbed. I felt it, my skin dipping almost a half an inch into my body, like an oceanic trench.

I looked around the room again, but there was a television monitor on the wall, it was replaying the fight Belcoot and I were in yesterday. I was astounded by this, I knew it was two pawns versus two powerful knights, but I didn't think that we deserved to be shown live. My jaw dropped slightly, almost enough to let a fly nest if they so desired.

It turns out that we had done what we had set out to do, make a fight that wouldn't be easily forgotten. It was then I noticed the scores, I scored more on tactics and resilience, whilst Belcoot scored higher than me in terms of power and execution of powers. It saw how we were competing in this style arc of the tournament, in our performance.

I knew now that I had to use my head in order to stay ahead of the game, I am not turning into the last pick in this race. I had to figure out to get myself to have a high caliber power rating as Belcoot by my next fight. I looked at my arm and knew that I'd be slightly weaker in this arm from this point, but I could possibly make up for it in speed.

(Sorry for no Refined Chapters yet, still gotta finish that up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll try to be more active so I can produce more of this story for you guys. Hope you all have a good day and a good night.)


	16. Chapter 16: Casual Legend

**Chapter 16: Casual Legend**

I laid in the bed, letting myself mentally recover from the endeavor from the day before. My mind was still shocked not only from completing the goal that Belcoot and I set, but also losing my arm. I knew that if I let myself baby it, I would be pummeled in the next match. I decided to try to stretch the muscles that way the pain would subside by the time I'd be ready for my match.

As I did my stretches, however, I heard many voices chattering in the hallway. The volume was low at first, like the hum of a fading light bulb, but increased as it drew closer to the door. I decided to invest my time in figuring out the source of the clambering instead of my stretches. As I opened the door the volume grew immensely, nearing the point of giving me an instant headache.

I took a look around but was then blinded, a plethora of camera flashes greeting my eyes. I took a few steps back, my back banging against the door jam by the third. I heard one pair of feet pounding on the floorboards, causing them to creak slightly as the nails loosened. My eyes re-adjusted to the newfound flashing lights to see another teenage boy like me going down the hall.

I decided to blend with the crowd to see what was going on, many people in that crowd making it difficult for me to focus. I was asked many questions about my life and what my home was like. As I answered, I saw a little girl who was behind me rush forward past everybody. She was carrying a blue dollar store quality pen and a tiny paperback memo book.

I watched her closely as she went in front of the young man, his walking halted immediately. His posture changed from a fleeing creature to an agitated state. The little girl smiled and held the pen up to him along with the memo book. He whipped around and looked at the crowd, his gaze looking very annoyed and somewhat angered.

"Can somebody tell their sniveling brat that I said no to autographs? If I said no to you all, I'm not giving any to snot nose child who isn't capable of reaching the top shelf." He called out, looking in my direction. I felt my feet move before me as I pushed the crowd aside. I walked up to the girl and grabbed the pen and memo book, signing my name in it.

"That's no way to treat a child, especially a little girl." I said to him, looking back to see the girl with tears in her eyes. I felt a hand slam onto my right shoulder and push me into the wall, the girl's mother pulling her away at this point. "And who are you to defend these savages?" He said as the crowd looked disgusted. Just as I was about to reply, he dug his thumb into the scar, causing immense pain.

With no hesitation, I howled in pain as I headbutted him into the wall at the other side of the hall. He fell as soon as his back went flat with the surface, causing a tremendous thud to resound through the building. When he tried to stand, his nose was dripping blood as he looked at me with a face full of wrath. Just as he went to charge me, I felt a pair of hands grab me by each of my arms, pulling me off to the side.

I also saw that two people grabbed him by the arms as well, it was Issei and Koneko. They made sure that he couldn't move to try to strike me. I took a look at who grabbed me to find Xenovia on my right and Kiba on my left. They made sure I couldn't move either, Xenovia putting one finger on my scar as a way to persuade me not to try.

Jamie came down the hall with a slow stride, this made the crowd disperse away from the scene. Before the crowd was no more, the little girl looked at me and then looked put on a frightened smile. When she went out of view, I turned my gaze toward Jamie, her gaze fixed on the floor as she was visibly annoyed.

"Well, I know one way to fix this." She said, looking at both of us, as though we were going to fight her on her thought. I just looked at her and he looked at me and then his blood on the floor. "You two are getting paired up next match against Akeno and Koneko." She continued, the other young man now looking furious.

They let me go as I wasn't resisting and didn't show signs of anger, mainly confusion. The man in front of me, however, looked at me and then sighed. "Is it because we made a scene?" He asked, his voice sounding harsh and spiteful. I just walked away as Jamie answered his question and explained the details.

As I turned the corner to get away from the group, I noticed the mother sitting down with her daughter. I saw them looking into the book, examining my name thoroughly, as though looking for imperfections. "You're Eric?" The girl questioned with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. The little girl ran up to me shortly after and hugged my legs as tight as she could, her smile growing almost to her ears.

The woman consoling her walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eye with a look of pride. "People are proud of you kid, keep it that way." She calmly said to me, her voice soothing like a glass of warm milk. The little girl then looked up at me, her blue eyes seeming to peer into my mind.

Her flowing blonde hair reminded me of a countryside ranch that my uncle used to own in the days of my youth, putting me at ease. I patted the girl on the head and sent her to her mother with a smile, the girl still smiling, this time with no tears. The mother then made one last comment that stuck with me. "If you ever feel low, remember that you have more than your own voice, there are thousands more cheering you on." She said to me whilst walking her daughter back down the hall.

Before I could think of anything else, the man from earlier bumped into me, almost pushing me up against the wall. "Hope you can fight." He said as his studded black leather boots clicked on the hardwood floor. "What's that supposed to mean?" I growled at him, his footsteps drawing to a halt. He turned around slowly, his black leather jacket and denim jeans groaning as these movements were prolonged.

His hair was shining in the light above his grey eyes which stared at me with true irritation. "For the stunt you pulled there, we have to go against two of Rias' strongest pieces." He snarled, stepping toward me whilst saying it, ending a mere two feet from where I stood. We were stuck in a staring contest that wasn't bound to end well. "Who are you to be so brash about everything that isn't the way you want it?" I asked in a mocking tone, being immature like a five-year-old would've been.

He just stared at me with a look of dismay and shock, looking as though he had been winded without a blow to the chest. "You really don't know who I am?" He questioned me with a voice that fully expressed his body language. "I'm Kaster, the one pawn who hasn't been defeated in a single match." He said triumphantly, as though he was a victor against me from the start.

"Neither have I, so what?" I asked. He took a step back, his eyes wide as he just stared at me, sizing me up. Just as he was about to say something else, Issei came walking down the hall, this time without his armor. He stopped and looked at us both confused, seeing if there was a conflict among us. "Everything okay here?" He quietly asked, as though expecting us to wave him off.

Kaster smiled and looked at him, waited a few moments, then looked back to me. "Yeah, everything's fine, I was actually just leaving. Good luck, Eric the snow hound." He said, putting both hands in his pockets as he started to walk away. "What a prick." I said under my breath after he turned the corner, getting out of my eyesight. Issei's eyes grew wide as he was now staring at me.

"Well, I'm just gonna, yeah." He said as he pointed down to the opposite end of the hall, obviously trying to go somewhere else, I didn't blame him. When he was out of eyesight, I decided to go back to the infirmary and see if Dibert was there. As I started to walk, however, I saw Koneko walking toward me, she looked a lot smaller then what I remembered.

"Oh, hi Koneko. How are you?" I asked her being cordial with my hands at my sides. Seemingly out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning flew past my head, hitting the wall beside me leaving me temporarily blind. As my eyes recovered, I saw Koneko's fist near my nose. I quickly grabbed her wrist and kicked her in the ribs, but she grabbed my leg. She proceeded to punch me in the face and toss me over towards where the lightning came from.

Before I hit the ground, a bolt of lightning hit me, causing my skin to feel as though it was being flayed off of my bones. Just as I went to get up, I noticed that my forehead was bleeding badly, leaving a decently sized puddle where I landed. I readied my stance to fight whoever threw the lightning to find it was Akeno. I adjusted my footing only to feel a foot pound into my back.

I heard a crack as I slammed against the ground, hitting my face off the floor harder than the first time I landed. "Way to tell us the trial has begun!" I grunted through the pain. "Do it Akeno." Koneko stated blandly, with what seemed to be no emotion attached to her. Akeno started to cast a massive spell only to grabbed by a shadow and thrown into the wall, Kaster following this move with a swift kick to the jaw.

"Pathetic, you got beat by a girl." He said, laughing as the words flew out of his mouth. Koneko then pushed her fingers into my scar and proceeded to squeeze as though trying to wedge into my skin. I howled in pain as I elbowed her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. I quickly got up with my feet spinning, hoping to land a blow that would push her back. This effort only got my foot grabbed and then got me slammed into the wall.

I felt nauseous not only from the pain but also from losing so much blood already. I got up as Koneko was starting to run at Kaster, I ran after her. I quickly rubbed my wound to get a good amount of blood on it, Koneko quickly turned around to try and punch me, but I whipped my hand in the air sending the blood into her face.

She missed me and punched the wall, blinded. I grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall then the floor. She tried grabbing my leg, but I promptly jumped back, I then decided to help Kaster. When I started to run, I saw that he was getting electrocuted from a stream of lightning, as Akeno had an unsettling look of satisfaction on her face.

I promptly kicked her in the face and threw her at Koneko, sending them both down the hallway. "Run!" I said, picking Kaster up off of the floor, almost dragging him by the arm. He quickly followed me, but I saw why when I looked back, Akeno was getting ready to cast another spell. I grabbed him and kicked down a nearby door and threw him in, taking the hit from the spell which sent me bouncing through the hall and slammed me into the wall.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kaster using some sort of apparition that protruded from what appeared to be his belly button to block the barrage of lightning bolts that went his way. This apparition was quivering as the lightning hit it's form, showing its weakness. Before I could register a way to help him, I felt a tremendous force push me slightly into the floor.

"Looks like you two are no diff-" Koneko started before I summoned my sword and threw it, nearly slicing Akeno's ponytail. Koneko was about to say something to mock me when the sword came back and slashed her in the face, causing her to take a step back. I quickly got up and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her farther back as I ran to Kaster to help him.

"Snow hound, any ideas?" He jeered at me, I didn't acknowledge him as arguing wasn't the way to go about this battle. I didn't know what I could do off of the top of my head, my mind was stuck in one place. I took my stance as my sword was all the way down the hallway. He summoned a scythe which was made from a rainbow-colored metal with a clear gemstone near the blade's base.

"If you have anything, I hate to say that I'll listen to it." He grunted, still holding back the lightning. Koneko closed the distance, my sword gripped in her hands. "I just need to think!" I snarled, my voice having a slight growl. "Think quicker dammit!" He retorted, being pushed back slightly from the lightning. I wasn't able to hear myself think from the loud crashes of the lightning bolts going on behind me.

It wasn't until I grew a headache from this battle that I realized what we could do. I needed my sword back, but to do that I had to overpower Koneko to disarm her. I remembered one crucial thing about one flaw pairing the two of them against us. Both of our weapons are forged from a metal. I smirked as I prepared my feet to propel me toward Koneko and do what must be done.


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected Teamwork

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Teamwork**

(Hello guys, I am glad to say that I'm out of college for the time being as that means that I'm now able to put more time into this fanfiction. Thank you for those of you who stuck around long enough to see this chapter being released and I hope you all enjoy the next upcoming chapters. I hope you have a good day and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I am also leaving a link to one of my fans as they also have a fanfiction of their own. If you are writing a fanfiction feel free to message me and I'll post a link to your fanfiction in a later chapter in a blurb like this. Here is ep1cpr0duct10ns2015's fanfiction called "Gyro x Academia" which is what he describes to be a satire experience.  s/12875622/1/Gyro-X-Academia

Please be sure to show him some love and tell him I sent you :D)

Kaster and I looked at each other, both unsure of what to do. Akeno was unrelenting with her barrage of lightning towards us whilst Koneko had my blade in hand. Koneko glared at me as she held my sword, her stance was sloppy, as though she had never used one before.

I saw this as a chance to get in close as the only thing I knew is that her swings would hurt if they hit me. I looked at Kaster, "Use your scythe to throw me." I told him in a hushed tone, as to not give away the plan. "Are you nuts?" He asked in a rash tone, Akeno and Koneko looking confused at us both by the sound of his words.

I gestured my head toward Koneko and his eyes grew sly, as though he saw where I was getting at. "You really are reckless, I like that." He said, as he hooked his scythe to the collar of my shirt and threw me down the hall toward Koneko. The collar of my shirt was ripped but I didn't care, all I wanted was my sword back in my grasp.

As I flew through the air, I looked back at Kaster and saw that lightning hit his scythe, sending him into the wall, unable to move. I knew that it was now or never with my plan, I was closing in on Koneko and decided to rip off my shirt. I threw it at her face so she wouldn't see me get closer, using this time I had bought to my advantage.

She tried ripping off the shirt, but before she could, I grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked towards myself. This got her off-balance, I took this as my shot, I kicked her in the back and threw her into the wall by her arm. My sword flew a couple feet away from us, I quickly jumped toward it when it landed.

As I went to grab its handle, however, I was glanced by a fireball made from blue flames. I bounced on the ground a couple of times near my sword, nearly cutting myself on my own blade. I looked back at Koneko to see that she had cat ears and a cat tail, seemingly out of nowhere. I was taken aback she seemed completely fine with this new transformation.

Out of the blue, I felt something grab my shirt as it ripped me out of where I was laying. I was barely able to grab my sword, let alone comprehend what was happening. I looked back ready to stab what had grabbed me, to find it was Kaster's shadowy apparition. Suddenly, the only thing I could make out near Koneko was an explosion of smoke and fire.

After the resounding boom of the explosion, everything went silent as Akeno, Kaster and I were all now looking for the source. We were not ready for the sight we saw, Akeno especially. Koneko came flying at us, knocking both Kaster and Akeno off of their feet and slamming them into the wall. My eyes widened at the thoughts of what lied in the smoke.

I saw a small, misshapen girl with black hair and a scarred face. Her eyes were both a different color, her left eye being that of a deep ocean blue and the other a blinding snow white. Her smile was unsettling and I found myself getting unnerved the more that I looked at her. Her face was coated in blood and her smile was too full of joy.

My eyes widened further I realized that she was donning a pair of clawed gauntlets, coated in a thick coat of blood and white hair, Koneko's hair. I quickly got onto my feet and drew myself into a defensive stance, being the only thing between her and the others. I took only a quick glance behind me just to see how bad Koneko was wounded.

I nearly choked on the air in my lungs as I caught the sight, Koneko's abdomen was torn in multiple places along with slash marks on her left cheek. Her cheek was swelled with what appeared to be jewel imprints along her cheekbone. I quickly look back at the other girl who was now brushing off her shining blue armor. "Give me the sword and this won't hurt!" She demanded harshly, as though mugging me.

I stood in my place, glaring at her as she stretched her shoulders, not taking my sight off of her. "A heroic type, I love it. Suit yourself." She said with an abnormal glee in her tone. She lunged at me with her claws extended outward. I braced for the impact but was

blown away from a shockwave that seemingly came out of nowhere. Before the smoke settled, I heard Issei's voice in what seemed to be a warcry. "Get them out of here, now!" He yelled to me as I saw a fluorescent green light flashing as fast as a rabbit's heartbeat.

I quickly ran to the others and saw that both Kaster and Koneko were unconscious. Akeno was teary-eyed and seemingly at a loss for words, but I couldn't console her at that time. "We need to leave, let's get them out of here." I said to her, hoping she'd listen. She nodded as I noticed Kiba and Xenovia run past us toward the ensuing battle.

Akeno and I struggled to get the two onto their feet, it wasn't any easier due to them being deadweight either. I let Akeno go first on the way to the infirmary due to her carrying Koneko, I followed behind holding Kaster on my shoulders. I saw that Akeno had a slight limp as she was walking down the hall.

Rias and Jamie came running down the hall but stopped in their tracks as they saw the severity of Koneko's wounds. Rias looked as though she saw a ghost and Jamie nearly cried instantly. "I'm sorry." Koneko managed to choke out through the blood. "Get her to the infirmary. Now!" Rias shouted as Jamie started to help Akeno lift Koneko through the halls.

As the three of us were walking down the hall, Jamie started to quietly sob as Koneko bled on the floor. I could tell she wasn't handling this sight well either, I was barely able to if not for the fact that I was fighting her before. "Eric." Koneko started. "I'm sorry." She continued as parts of her went limp. My eyes widened as I noticed her arms now swaying with Akeno and Jamie's movements.

"Dibert! Asia!" I yelled in an attempt to let them know we needed them. I heard no footsteps other than ours going through as Kaster was starting to open his eyes. I yelled again, this time, falling backward as Kaster decided to jump off of my back without warning. He took Koneko off of Akeno and Jamie's hands and looked right at me then at Jamie.

"Jamie, with me. Eric and Akeno, you two need to cover us, maybe right now!" He said ending his statement with a deliberate tone as him and Jamie just left us. I whipped my head around to see a man wearing orange armor with black trim walking down towards us. His hair matched his trim with the only difference being that there was no shine. His eyes were dull and void of any emotion.

He just slowly balled up his fists and stared at us as he was walking down the hall, his boots making thuds on the floor with each of his steps. It was then I noticed the color of his eyes, they were all grey, not even a pupil. "Now, my turn to party." He spoke with a monotone voice as his figure started to grow, his armor stretching to his new body.

Both of our eyes widened at this, I instinctively stood in front of Akeno as though I was a part of some overused knight in shining armor cliche. His seeming perfect skin started to melt away as his armor started to stretch to become his skin. This sight made my stomach turn in twenty different ways.

I took a couple steps back, accidentally bumping into Akeno as I did so. We both lost focus only for a second, but it was enough for our newfound enemy to lunge at us. His speed was almost as fast as Kwupo's, but something about his stance was off. Both of his arms were bent backward at the elbow, my mind placed the pain that would be felt into mine.

He smiled with his new metallic and nearly reflective skin, quickly revealing that his teeth were already like this. I braced for a mighty blow, but to my dismay, he whipped his arms back into their proper position which sent a mighty wind toward us. The force was strong enough to throw me off of my feet and through one of the decorative floral tables that were behind us.

When I could stop seeing stars, the first thing that came into view was a bright flash from each lightning bolt Akeno was sending his way. They seemed to only glance him, however, which I could tell was getting to Akeno. He closed the distance whilst in the air, ready to strike down Akeno where she stood.

I jumped in front of her but ended up getting pounded into the ground in the process. The force was so strong that it managed to press me into the floor, I think this foe might've broken some of my ribs with this blow. His strength was that of a god, not even Henry could rival this much raw power. We had to come up with a plan to overcome this adversary, and fast.

The man lifted his fist to pound on me again, but luckily enough Akeno's new lightning blast was enough to make him glance his blow. His fist managed to break enough of the floor to allow me to have a foothold to move. I quickly moved out of the indent in the floor and over by Akeno.

I decided to look back towards the indent and was frightened to my bones. His fist shifted size when it went to hit me the second time. He was going to kill me instantly with that blow had Akeno not hit him with that lightning bolt. "This part of the damn exercise?" I screamed at Akeno, demanding an answer harshly. "You're wearing a ring?" She quickly spoke, as though I wasn't supposed to be.

My eyes widened as I looked at my hand, no ring on any of my fingers. I then looked back at the man down the hallway, his fists already balled again. I braced for another blow from his attack, sword in hand. Kaster's words rang in my head, "You two need to cover us." those words rang in my head as I had an idea. "Akeno, how good of a shot are you?" I asked, scanning for an opening.

She was dazed by my question, looking as though as I had asked her if she was female. The man lunged at me, part of his skin still visible to my eye. I lunged at him with no hesitation, ready to take my shot. At that moment, everything seemed to go by slowly, as though everything had been placed in slow motion. The two of us were staring the other down, both of us knowing we'd take a hit.

I brought my sword to my chest, ready to use when needed. My sight felt frozen on this man, almost locked onto his image in front of me. I heard nothing from anywhere around me, not one sound, just the silence of my own mind. I drew closer to him, everything around me suddenly going faster as it should've been. I took no chances, I managed to thrust my sword into this soft patch of skin.

Crimson flew all over my face and the floor, in return I got a giant metal fist to the face, sending me down the hall and into the wall. I bounced off the wall with a resounding thud and landed onto the floor by Akeno's feet. She immediately sent a lightning bolt his way, luckily hitting my sword's handle, shocking him from the inside out.

My plan luckily worked, but not fully, he was still conscious. He looked visibly weak and shaken, almost as though he had underestimated us. He got back up off his knees, both fists slightly twitching. He was still bleeding from the wound I had afflicted, the sword even further in than I had first thought.

He started walking towards us, towering over both of us with anger and pain in his eyes. He tightened his fists on his way, his knuckles making a metallic crack as they popped one by one. Both Akeno and I were dismayed, even deciding to take a step back, almost against the wall by the time our feet hit the floor.

Footsteps started to echo in my head, both from in front of me and around me. I was trying to think but I had so much running through my head that I couldn't think straight. "Anything?" Akeno inquired, hoping for a positive answer. I put my hand on my chest, over my heart, my body started feeling cold. My vision was growing darker, I couldn't think of a plan and the gap is closed.


	18. Chapter 18: Bringing In The Cavalry

Chapter 18: Bringing In The Cavalry.

(Sorry about the long wait, thank you for those of you loyal readers who keep up with the new chapters that I produce. I'm almost ready to publish the refined version of chapter 1 onto wattpad, I'll hopefully have that ready to view for all of you by the time I produce chapter 19. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you have a good day :D )

This man was all too strong for me to come up with a plan against at this point. My head was pounding as I saw his shadow start to envelop mine and Akeno's. I started sweating profusely, mainly on my brow and palms. He cracked a gigantic grin, cracking his knuckles once he got close.

He brought his fist up to strike me, my instinct telling me to bring up my arms to guard against it. Suddenly, appearing as a saving grace, I heard five gunshots. Every single shot hit the man in the chest, creating gaping holes that bled profusely. He jumped back, howling in pain, ready to double over.

I looked behind us and saw that Alwin had come to help us, Henry at his side. "You two run to the infirmary, we got it from here." Alwin said confidently, fixing his aim on the man again. Without hesitation, both Akeno and I ran as fast as we could. I hoped those were the only two intruders here.

"Who are those guys?" I asked Akeno, trying to speak through my raspy breaths. She only looked at me with an awkward expression. I noticed that she seemed uneasy, but I think anybody would be after being in a fight like that. "The infirmary!" Akeno shouted as the sign showed prominently in the hallway.

We both picked up our pace and made it there just as Issei showed up. We all rushed in there and saw that Jamie and Rias had both been in a defensive stance, ready to attack anybody who dared to harm Koneko. "Dad!" Jamie shouted as she saw Issei, running over to him and hugging him in an instant.

She had marks on her face from crying, tears still looking fresh in her eyes. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing from having only a mother to raise me, you never make a woman cry. "How is she?" I asked, referring to Koneko. Nobody made any attempt to speak, all of us still in shock. Jamie broke away from the hug and looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"We can only hope." She spoke, being choked by her own breath. I looked over to Koneko, her abdomen nearly eviscerated. My eyes widened as I stared upon her body on the cot. "Where's Dibert and Asia? They should've been here by now!" I said in a sharp tone, taking everybody aback. Rias stepped toward me, still as silent as she had been, looking at Koneko when she finally reached a foot away from me.

"We haven't heard from them since the attack. They could be healing any arena patron that got hurt in the attack." She stated, somehow as eloquent as a noble would speak, despite the horrifying scene laid upon us. I looked out of the doorway of the infirmary, seeing if they were heading over to us, to no avail.

"I'll go look for them." I told the group, all of whom looked at me with wider eyes than mine. "You're not goi-" Issei tried telling me before I stormed past him into the hallway, which now laid in debris and ruin. I started walking toward the way to the arena platform when a blinding violet overcame everything. The last thing I knew of being within the hallway was the feeling of a hand grab me by the collar of the shirt.

When I regained my vision, I was in a room made of stone brick with a figure in a very concealing all black cultist uniform. The dark hue of his attire conflicted greatly with the vibrant purple moss that grew through the cracks of the brick. The moss provided just enough light for me to see that his head was down and that his clothing was that of someone who didn't want to be seen.

The clothing was fashioned in an almost medieval style, appearing to have been made in the dark ages. "You have lost a great deal to be here." They spoke, revealing a deep and resounding males voice. Their words seem to just slip into my head and echo without any difficulty.

"If it's your friends that you seek, I can help you. Just know this," He paused for a moment, revealing a piercing set of violet eyes through the light that shined into his hood. "I won't help you like this again." He finished. He rose his hand and to my dismay, he had on a ring that showed the same violet glow that I saw earlier.

Dibert and Asia fell from the air in front of my feet, landing with a cloud of dust to follow. "Grab their hands and I'll send you back. When you get there, ask Rias about her brother's connection to the mystics." He spoke raising his hand into a fist that shined through the entirety of the room. I quickly grabbed their hands without a second thought as he sent us back.

In mere seconds, we were sent back to the arena, nearly falling on top of Issei. Without hesitation, the rest of those in the room jumped back, all in a guarding form. Rias ran over to us, mainly to check on Asia. They appeared to be asleep, somehow looking as peaceful as they would've been in their own bed.

The only thing that made me feel awkward despite being with them again was the fact that when we landed, I was in between their bodies. I quickly moved out from underneath them, so that I may not bring the wrong idea. "Issei, Jamie. You two stay here with the rest of them. Eric, you're coming with me. Now!" Rias said in a tone that imitated a mother who was royally pissed.

I was going to get myself but Issei quickly helped me up and whispered into my ear. "Dude, good luck." His voice quivered as he said this, seeming like he knew what was about to happen to me. I quickly caught up to Rias, but as I was about to reach where she was standing in the hall outside of the infirmary, I was signaled to stop. Nobody told me to, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Rias looked back at me confused and obviously annoyed. "I said now, Eric!" She demanded, but her voice was off when she spoke this time. It seemed as though she was hiding something from everybody else. Just as I was about to take a step toward her, a gigantic bolt of red light struck her down and she practically turned into ash. I jumped back and screamed as Issei pulled me back.

"She would've stopped it. That wasn't her." He told me with an angered and shaky voice when I looked up at him, his face was that of having been betrayed. He quickly drug me back into the infirmary, where Asia and Dibert were finally awake enough to see the commotion. They both looked as shocked as I was, if not, more so.

We all were surprised by the event that just happened, but Jamie looked almost in tears again. She dropped to her knees while Akeno looked at Issei for an answer. Suddenly, another red bolt shot through the hall, sounding as though it slammed somebody through the wall. I thanked my stars that Issei pulled me in here when he did, I didn't want to be caught in whatever psychotic blowout was happening out there.

What looked like Rias, battle-scarred from what appeared to be a rigorous battle, turned the corner into the infirmary. Jamie cried again and ran over to her, practically giving her a bear hug. Rias was wielding a mortified expression and rightfully so. "Rias," Issei said, slowly standing up with both of his fists clenched. "Nobody makes my daughter cry!" He said sternly, a suit of red armor with green orbs flashing onto him before my eyes.

The man I had been fighting before walked through the halls, bleeding from five different bullet holes in his arm. Issei took no hesitation to slam his fist into the center of his face, sending him into the wall at the other side of the hallway, leaving a crater in his skull. Issei let out a blood-curdling war cry that would chill anyone to the core. His gauntlet then proceeded to scream the word "Boost" over and over again, giving me a headache in the process.

Issei then launched another powerful punch to his chest, sending him through the wall and shaking the very building. Akeno opened a portal to the dojo that they brought me to earlier and motioned for us to walk through. Nobody hesitated, we all just gave each other a shocked expression and ran through in a disorderly fashion.

When we made it through, there were two people wielding guns made of a purple metal at us. "With us. Now!" One of them harshly demanded. Out of nowhere, both of them were consumed by what I can only describe as opaque darkness. Suddenly, Belcoot was there with the rest of the people I fought against. My eyes widened as I took in this sight, an invasion with an immediate evacuation, I was left there wondering what I was dragged into.

I went to take a step back only to walk into a groggy Dibert with an Asia on his back. I reached my arm out to catch Dibert as I almost made the two of them fall onto each other. I luckily grabbed him by the color, to which he quickly used to get his stability back, much more awake then he once was. Rias looked back at us, the portal closing as she did so.

"We need to keep moving." She solemnly stated, motioning for us to follow her. We didn't disagree in the slightest, we just followed in hopes that we wouldn't get caught in any more crossfires. I quickly thought up a plan on where we should go, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. It was then that a familiar face met with me. "Eric! You're alive!" I hear coming from behind me.

I turned around to meet my friend Walter again, this time with blood all over his attire. My eyes widened as he was followed by what appeared to be an athletic team, but I saw the fluffball with the girl I kicked. My eyes widened as a man with two daggers on his hips walked over to Jamie, not speaking a word. They both exchanged nods and they started walking with each other as we all were walking side by side. I wasn't sure what just went down, but I think we brought the cavalry.


End file.
